If Tomorrow Never Comes
by pinkyridz
Summary: An old story I'd forgotten about:) Trapped in an artifical world Daniel has to translate an anicent book to save his own life. Major Danny Whumping
1. Chapter 1

If Tomorrow Never Comes

"Jack?"

Jack reached out, took Daniel's hand in his, and gave it a supportive squeeze. "I'm right here, not going anywhere."

Daniel turned his head and Jack saw the tears brimming in his eyes. "I can't do this any more." Daniel's breathing hitched as he struggled to control his emotions. "I've had enough, please put me out of my misery, I just can't go on like this anymore," he pleaded as silent tears trickled down his cheeks. "Please, Jack, tell them to stop, let me go."

"No can do." Jack smiled encouragingly. "Hang in there. It's nearly over – I promise."

Daniel shook his head from side to side. "Please, Jack, please," he begged. "I can't go through it again, I can't, please, make them stop," he sobbed.

Jack picked up the damp cloth again and blotted Daniel's tear-soaked face once more. "It's gonna be fine, I promise, I promise," he soothed, and dipping the cloth back in the water, he folded it in two and placed it on his friend's burning forehead and brushed away the tears that were still falling with his thumbs.

"Just a bit longer, you've gotta hang on just a bit longer Daniel, it will all be over soon, and I promise you." He looked up towards the door and smiled when he saw Thor appear, knowing that finally, finally it was going to be all over. He turned back to his friend who was now sobbing openingly. "Shh, shh, calm down." Jack urged. "Come on, look at me." He tipped Daniel's chin up so his friend was looking straight at him. "Let's play a game again, hey?"

Daniel nodded, and took a shaky breath and nodded again, fighting to steam the flood of emotions.

"I spy with my little eye." Jack began, smiling. "Something beginning with S?" he continued.

Daniel stared at him and slowly blinked. "S-syringe?" he stuttered and reached for Jack's hand.

Jack smiled and grasped Daniel's hand, tucked it under his chin, and nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed.

Daniel took a deep breath. "This is gonna be the one – isn't it, Jack? It's gonna be all over?"

Jack's smile widened and he nodded again. "It sure is," he confirmed. "Look to your left, Daniel," he urged and Daniel turned his head with what seemed like a great effort, his chin dropping in surprise.

"Th-Thor?" he stuttered in disbelief

"It is good to see you awake, Daniel Jackson," Thor replied in greeting.

"W-what? W-where?" Daniel took in his surroundings and turned to Jack.

"Where are we?"

"You are onboard the Daniel Jackson, Daniel Jackson," Thor informed him and Jack snorted.

"That never get's old does it?" He chuckled.

"How?"

"There will be time for answers later, Daniel Jackson," Thor told him, reading the syringe. "We must not delay this anymore, you are very weak."

"The antidote?" Daniel said pleadingly, turning his head to Jack once more.

"Yup!" Jack confirmed, grinning from ear to ear.

Daniel turned to Thor. "You're sure?"

"We are positive," Thor assured him. "Now, please stay still, let the medication work," he ordered as he administered the antidote. "This will make you very sleepy, Daniel Jackson, but when you wake it will all be over," he promised.

"Umm," Daniel muttered as his eyelids drooped.

Jack let go the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and he looked at Daniel's now lax, peaceful face then over at Thor. "That's it?" he asked quietly.

"Indeed, O'Neill," Thor answered, checking Daniel's readings. "He will now sleep for many hours and will be very weak for many of your Earth months, but the poison will have left his body, and, in time, he will be well" he reassured Jack.

Jack sank into the waiting chair and put his head in his hands. "Thank God, thank God," he muttered repeatedly. It was all over, finally all over. He never wanted to go through anything like that again. Daniel had cut it too close this time, way too close. That was twice that Daniel had begged him to let him go now and that was never gonna happen again, ever.

How the hell had what appeared to be a straightforward mission gone so wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

They had received Intel that PX3768 was an uninhabited, naquadah-rich, idyllic planet. Indeed the MALP feedback had shown a lush green landscape and undulating hills. A sensor scan had revealed no major hot spots so the chances of 'real' life forms seemed very slim; in fact, it seemed a perfect chance to mine the naquadah without risking any conflict.

On paper, it was the ideal mission for SG1 to do the initial recon and was the best way to ease their way back into action after the Osiris 'incident.' Jack was sure that Daniel was still not sleeping. Nights of having a Goa'uld infiltrate your dreams for information does have an unnerving effect; the fact that he had been ribboned AGAIN had not helped. Daniel was exhausted and emotionally spent. He had spent days with Sarah after her return from Chimera and prior to her assignment to Atlantis, the powers that be having made the decision, after her debrief, that Atlantis would be the safest option for them, not for Sarah, but for them. Loose lips sink ships and all. Jack himself struggled to get back to fitness, being slammed against a brick wall did his dodgy shoulder no good at all and Sam had barely left Pete's bedside as the young cop recovered. Now though, it was three months on and time stood still for no one. It was time to get back in the saddle and PX 3768 seemed perfect, yup, perfect. How wrong they had been.

Xxxx

"Okay, kids. How lovely is this?" Jack smiled, adjusting his cap and sunglasses. "Let's move out."

It was a glorious day on arrival on PX3768, the three suns orbiting the planet made the atmosphere extremely bright and warm, bordering on hot. The suns were still low on the horizon but the temperature was tipping the scales at an estimated eighty degrees and judging by the crystal clear, cloudless blue sky it was going to get even hotter. SG1 were prepared, the information given by the MALP the day before had been duly noted and actions had been taken. Each member had plenty of sunscreen, water, water purifying tablets, and were appropriately dressed in cool desert combat gear, granted in green not the standard beige though to merge into the background colour of the planet if necessary. Daniel had his trusty boonie, Jack and Sam their standard issue baseball caps; even Teal'c sported a cap on this mission. They each had wet weather gear in their backpacks; a lush green landscape obviously indicated plenty of rain.

By their calculations the Naquadah was located in the hills which were at least an earth's day away on foot, a long way in the growing heat, so they knew to pace themselves, rest often, and take as much water as possible.

After a couple of hours of steady walking they came across a small clear stream shaded by a crop of what looked like a cross between rubber plants and weeping willows – a welcome shade from the suns' heat. Sam started testing the water for any harmful minerals, making sure that it was safe to drink.

Daniel sat gratefully under the shade of the largest tree. He let his headrest against the bark, sighed and shut his eyes. He was dog-tired and the walk coupled with the heat had been hard going for him. His condition was not lost on Jack who had been keeping a close eye on his younger team mate from the get go, watching for signs of exhaustion, signs he knew were just below the surface. He walked over to Daniel, nudged his shoulder and offered him his canteen.

"You okay?" He asked as Daniel opened his eyes, smiled wearily and took a long drink.

Daniel handed the canteen back with a nod. "Just a bit tired," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah," Jack sympathized, lowering himself to the ground next to his friend. "You look bushed," he observed with a sigh. What Daniel needed was a break, a break on a beach, with a cocktail, not a long hike in a blistering heat.

"Well, sleep is over-rated," Daniel, mused with a small smile.

Jack took a swig of water, twisted the top back on the canteen and placed it into his pack. "Yeah, you can say that again." He smiled back and then cleared his throat. "Listen. No rush. Take a nap, we're all tired. We'll move out in an hour or so, okay?"

Daniel nodded and yawned. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Okay," he mumbled and pulled his bonnie over his eyes.

Jack patted his leg. "I'll wake you when we're ready."

"Umm," Daniel replied sleepily.

Jack then made his way over to Sam who was kneeling at the stream collecting samples. "Any good, Carter?" He asked as he watched her dip a PH stick into the sample water.

She looked up and smiled. "Looks okay, sir, but I think we should purify it just in case," she replied, scooping up the water and adding two white tablets to it. "I'll re-test this in a couple of hours." She swirled the water round in her canteen and glanced over Jack's shoulder at her slumbering teammate. "He okay?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah," Jack replied, filling his own canteen. "He's just exhausted." He dropped two tablets into the water and shook his own canteen. "Told him to take a nap, no rush, looks like we've got plenty of daylight left and judging by the height of the suns it's gonna be the hottest part of the day. Might be a good idea if we all got some rest."

Sam nodded. "I agree, sir, I must admit this heat is getting to me too."

"Yeah."

The heat had begun to get unbearable an hour or so into the trek. It had become slow going and the lack of shade had been a problem. Jack looked at the horizon. At least there were a few trees scattered between them and the hills, which, looked, thankfully, as if they were covered in a forest of sort. At least there should be shelter from any rain that might fall at nighttime.

"O'Neill."

Jack turned to see Teal'c the other side of the stream. He leapt over the water and jogged to the Jaffa who was on one knee examining the earth.

"What ya got?" He asked, dropping down to his teammate's side.

"These look like track marks, O'Neill." Teal'c indicated several markings that led to and from the water supply.

"Any ideas?"

"I am not certain," he replied, rubbing the soil between two fingers. "The marks are large, not human but large enough to be an animal of great stature."

"Close by?" Jack enquired, glancing around as he unbuckled his binoculars.

"Again, I am uncertain, O'Neill. Maybe half an earth day. The marks are confusing and not easy to read."

Jack scanned the area on high alert. "Ain't seeing anything," he shrugged. "Level of threat?"

"I do not know, O'Neill. I suggest we proceed with care."

Jack nodded. "I agree." He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling about this planet, he couldn't put a finger on it but something did not feel right. "I don't get it, Teal'c. Why there is no reported life on this planet? I mean, the climate, the water supply, the vegetation – surely this would be perfect for life to exist, yet the scanner showed no real heat signs of any living creatures. Doesn't add up to me," he observed, standing and offering Teal'c a hand.

Teal'c bowed and pulled himself up. "I too have a strange sensation in regard to this planet."

"Okay," Jack said with a sigh. "Let's round up the kids and move on. I'll be much happier under the cover of trees, we're sitting ducks at the moment."

"Carter?" he called his 2IC. "Give Daniel a nudge. We're moving out."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxx

"Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson."

Jack had heard that greeting, time and time again over the years. Even the year Daniel had ascended Jack had sworn he had heard it whispered in the wind. Each time those words worried him, it was the unknown, and those words were used as a greeting, a question, which meant that they were not prepared. If they were prepared they would damn well know who was in front of them right now.

They had made their way to the tree line at the foot of the hills on high alert, Teal'c concentrating on the track marks that peppered the ground. They knew they were no longer alone. It had taken them eight hours in their estimation and had arrived as the suns began to dip below the horizon; the purple moons had started to appear alongside the suns, creating a twilight world bathed in yellow and crimson rays, most strange. Jack's spidery senses had told him to turn the hell back and get to the gate but they did not know what riches were hidden in the hills. As they entered the shade of the forest they were immediately surrounded by what could only be described as sort of hybrid human forms. Two legs, one head, two arms but their bodies were transparent, their internal organs undulating beneath their clear skins, their vivid green 'blood' flowed through veins, their skin had a yellow, jaundiced tint to it. They were completely void of hair, anywhere, and appeared not to have any genitalia of any description. They were no taller than three feet and made no sound and seemed to 'glide' a couple of inches off the ground, giving them the appearance of being much taller in stature.

Daniel inched his way forward towards the 'pack.' "Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson," he repeated, reaching out a hand in greeting as what looked like the lead 'being' glided forward and tilted his head as if scanning the archaeologist.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Do not touch," Jack warned as Daniel met the 'being' half way.

"We mean no harm."

The being reached a translucent hand towards Daniel's stomach, let it hover, nodded and blinked his saucer-shaped purple eyes.

"Daniel," Jack growled again, Daniel was too close and Jack was not happy.

"It's okay, Jack," Daniel replied, keeping his voice slow and calm. "It's just checking me out." He stood as still as possible as the being rotated around him, palm down as if checking for energy. After a while it slowly backed away and made its way towards Jack and then Sam. No sound was made. The others began to move in on SG1 and floated higher off the ground.

"I do not like this, Daniel," Jack spat as he was being inspected. "Hey, back off, buddy," he warned as the head honcho's hand levitated towards his body.

"Just stay perfectly still, Jack," Daniel warned. "No sudden movement. They're just getting to know us."

"Daniel, this is making me uncomfortable," Sam complained as the being moved on to her, his head leaning to one side as he reached for her breasts.

"Hey, pal – I told ya – back off," Jack warned with a growl.

"Jack, please," Daniel whispered.

"Hey, hey!" Jack shouted as the being touched his 2IC's breasts. "No touching!" He reached for his P90.

The being clapped his hands and - all their weapons disappeared.

"What the hell!" Jack exclaimed looking round. "Daniel?"

Daniel shuffled from one foot to another. "Just stay still. Sam, you okay?" he asked as the being circled her once more.

"Peachy, Daniel."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Jack asked as the pack turned towards Teal'c.

"No, sir," Sam replied letting out a breath.

"O'Neill, I am feeling most disturbed," Teal'c complained as the beings moved in to surround him.

"Hold still, big guy," Jack urged.

The aliens began to pulsate and rotate around the Jaffa.

"Okay, guys, this is getting out of hand," Jack complained. "Come on, back off." He moved to help his teammate but the beings closed rank. Their bodies began to glow yellow as they reached for Teal'c's abdomen.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c stared, wide eyed at Jack, pleading with him.

Daniel moved to his side. "Excuse me," he began, "we mean you no harm, we are just explorers, peaceful explorers. We came through the Stargate, we did not mean to trespass, please let us return to our world."

The beings began to spin faster and faster around Teal'c.

"We promise we will not return, just let us go back to our world," Daniel pleaded once more.

Suddenly the spinning stopped, and the main being held out a finger and pointed at Teal'c's stomach. His finger extended to reveal a point, which headed straight for Teal'c's abdomen…

"Hey!" Daniel shouted and pushed Teal'c out of the way as hard as he could. He felt a sharp prick in his side, a flash of brilliant white light and then no more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, crap." Jack turned, leant over and spat out the bile produced by his dry heaving. He had woken up seconds ago and had been violently sick. The room was still spinning.

The room?

He dragged his aching body back onto the bed.

The bed?

So. He was in a room – on a bed?

He searched his muddled mind. The last thing he could remember was trying to get to Teal'c in the forest.

Swallowing deeply, he managed to open his eyes, his vertigo easing after a couple of minutes as he gingerly sat up and looked around.

He was lying on an ornate oval shaped bed, adorned with purple and gold silk. He scanned the room and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Sam and Daniel, both on similar beds, both still unconscious.

His relief turned to worry when he realised Teal'c was not with them.

He returned his attention to their surroundings. They would figure out where their fourth member was after they'd figured out where they were first.

The room itself was equally as ornate as the beds, plush deep purple 'carpets' lined the floors, floor to ceiling windows were dressed with the same silks as the bed linen. The room looked out towards a small courtyard surrounded by, what looked like to Jack, farm outbuildings, and beyond that were rolling hills and pastures. There were four beds situated around the room plus a screened off area.

Jack made his way to the screen on wobbly legs, nearly tripping over his tunic. What the hell?

He looked down at his attire and realised he was dressed in some sort of floor length purple silk tunic, high collared and long sleeved. He glanced at his teammates, both were sprawled boneless on the beds; both were dressed in the same thing, though Sam's tunic was bright yellow in colour. Their combat clothes were not in sight, neither were their weapons or backpacks. He peeked round the screen and noted a bathtub and hole in the ground, which was, obviously, to be used as a latrine. He scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration. Where the hell were they? How the hell did they get here?

"Sir."

Sam's call broke through his thoughts. He grabbed a bowl out of the bathroom when he realized she was beginning to gag and rushed to her side, easing her upright as she began to vomit. "Easy, Carter," he soothed, "it'll wear off soon."

He sat and supported her until she was steady enough to cope on her own.

"Where are we?" She asked, eyes closed as her vertigo began to subside.

"Not a clue," he answered, crossing to the bathroom to deposit the bowl. He returned and sat on her bed.

"What do you remember?" He asked as Sam sat and leant back against the headboard.

She licked her lips. "Um? Being in the forest. Lots of 'things' whirling and pulsating. Teal'c calling for you." She opened her eyes and sat forward, scanning the room. "Where is he?"

Jack shook his head. "Dunno, Carter. Daniel's over there," he said, indicating the bed on the far side of the room where the archaeologist still lay unconscious.

"How did we get here and what the hell are we wearing?" Sam asked, pulling at her gown.

"Beats me," Jack replied with a sigh. "Feeling better?" He enquired as Sam ran a shaky hand over her mouth.

"Yeah," she replied, "though I'd kill for some water."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "There's some sort of bathroom behind the screen, might be some fresh water in the taps."

"Think I'll pass until we can test it," Sam replied as she moved unsteadily towards the windows.

"So. We're not in the forest anymore," she stated, looking at the view in front of her.

Jack joined her at the window. "Nah," he agreed, "looks like some kind of settlement."

Sam nodded and then turned to her commanding officer. "How did Intel miss this?" she asked. "I mean, it came back with no sign of life, or, little or none. This looks like there is some sort of developed life form living on this planet, this building is obviously 'man made' – so to speak, the fields look like they have been harvested. For all intents and purposes this place looks like a 'human' developed settlement. If I didn't know better I would guess we are on Earth."

Jack turned towards the huge wooden door and tried the handle; he was not surprised to find it locked. He sat heavily on his bed and shook his head. This was too strange. "Perhaps we are back on Earth. Perhaps Teal'c is still on the planet and we've been transported back home."

"I don't think so, sir." Sam interjected, pointing at the sky. "Three suns," she stated sadly.

"Ah crap." Jack nodded. "So. Now what?" he asked. "The door's obviously locked from the outside – what about the windows?"

Sam tried to force them open." No good," she panted as the exertion added to her lingering exhaustion. She flopped down next to Jack. "Think we'll have to stay here until someone comes," she observed with a sad smile.

"Ah crap," Jack repeated.

"My sentiments exactly," Sam agreed with a deep sigh.

Xxxx

"Daniel? Danny? Buddy? Come on, time to wake up."

Jack knelt by his friend's bedside, and gently shook the unconscious man's shoulder. It had been over three hours since he and Sam had regained consciousness but Daniel was still out cold, and that worried him. At first he put it down to the fact that Daniel had been so exhausted prior to the mission, but he had not moved a muscle or shown any signs of waking. The suns had set behind the hills and the purple moon's rays shone through the vast windows, their glow making Daniel's skin look almost grey.

Daniel groaned and licked his lips.

"That's it, Daniel, up and at 'em."

"Jack?" Daniel whispered, opening his eyes slightly.

"The one and only." Jack smiled, his relief showing not only on his face but also in his voice. He leant forward and picked up the bowl next to the bed then noticed Daniel's breathing quicken.

"Gonna be sick."

"Yeah, buddy, I know." Jack supported his shoulders as he vomited into the waiting container. "You'll feel better in a while," he soothed, rubbing Daniel's back. "Carter and I have been through the same, bit of nausea and vertigo and then you'll feel good as new." He winced as Daniel gagged and vomited again. "We're in some sort of farm settlement," he continued, hoping to take Daniel's mind off feeling sick. "Carter's here but we don't know where Teal'c is."

Daniel's head lifted off the pillow. "Oh?" He groaned, stuck his head back in the bowl and continued to vomit.

Jack took a deep breath. "Yeah, the door's locked, there's no sign of life anywhere, just us and this room. We don't know how we got here," he admitted and helped Daniel ease back on the bed when the younger man's stomach seemed to finally settle.

"The room's spinning," Daniel whispered, his eyes tightly shut.

"Give it a sec. It'll wear off."

Daniel nodded and they both sat in silence as Daniel's 'spinning' world calmed.

"Hey, Daniel," Sam greeted him, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey, Sam," Daniel smiled, "you look nice," he added when he noticed what she was wearing. He glanced down at his own attire. "What the hell are we wearing? And who the hell dressed us?" he asked, his face going as crimson as his gown at the thought of someone undressing him while he was out.

"No idea, Daniel," Sam admitted, "just woke up, like you, we have no more of an idea than you do."

"So. What do we do next?" Daniel asked, looking around the room. "Is there no way out?"

Jack sighed. "Nope, Danny, we've tried everything. Guess we sit and wait," he admitted with a sad smile.

"Ah great, just great." Daniel shut his eyes and leant back in his bed. This mission was getting better and better.

Xxxx

They spent the night going over and over things, trying to see if they'd missed anything, trying to see if they could come up with some sort of plan of escape or of a way to get to their missing team-mate – where ever he was, but they knew that unless someone came and unlocked the door there was nothing they could do. Jack had even resorted to trying to smash the windows in frustration but they were made of some sort of toughened glass and it had been impossible.

As dawn began to break they all dozed lightly only to be woken by a beam of light that lit up the room. A tray laden with fruit, assorted bread-like rolls, a steaming jug of a clear sort of soup, and a pitcher of water with glasses – appeared in the centre of the room.

"How the hell?" Jack exclaimed, searching the ceiling for a point of access.

Sam knelt at the tray, picked up a roll and broke it in half, then took a tentative bite. "Seems edible, sir," she said after she swallowed. She started pouring the soup into the glasses provided and handed Jack and Daniel one each. The men sat and joined her on the floor.

Jack took a sip. "Taste's like chicken," he joked.

Sam giggled. "It always tastes like chicken, sir," she joked back.

"Tastes awful." Daniel grimaced, putting his cup down.

"Try and eat something, Daniel," Jack ordered, pushing a bread roll towards him, "we don't know when we'll eat again."

Daniel swallowed hard and shook his head. "Not really hungry," he stated with a sigh and he wasn't. He hadn't shaken the feeling of nausea and vertigo yet; the mere thought of eating was turning his stomach again.

Jack looked at him, concern showing in his expression. "You feeling okay?" He asked when he noted the green tinge on Daniel's skin.

Daniel looked at him and gave a halfhearted smile. "Yeah, just a bit nauseated still," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"At least drink some water, Daniel," Sam told him, handing him a glass. "We must all be a bit dehydrated."

"Thanks." Daniel nodded and took a sip, willing his stomach to behave as the water sloshed uncomfortably when he swallowed it.

They all sat in silence as Jack and Sam ate with gusto and Daniel took in a small amount of the cold water.

"So, " Jack broke the silence, "some sort of 'beaming' device?" he mused.

"Yeah, looks like it," Sam agreed.

"Guys, this just makes no sense," Daniel interrupted. "That sort of technology seems out of place here – this settlement seems out of place here. The MALP only showed miles and miles of deserted fields and hills, this" he indicated the view out of the window, "is like an oasis in a desert, somewhere just 'plonked' in the middle of nowhere. This makes no sense," he repeated, shaking his head.

"We agree, Daniel," Sam replied. "Until someone comes we have no answers." She shrugged.

Then, as if on cue, the door handle creaked, the heavy door was pushed open and four of the beings glided into the room.

They were dressed; head to toe, in the same kind of gowns as Jack and Daniel, though their gowns were much, much longer. Thy hovered a good four feet off the floor, giving the impression of being over seven feet tall. They towered over SG1.

Daniel was on his feet in a flash, nearly tripping over the hem of his clothing. "Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Major Samantha Carter," he stated, "and we are peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth."

The beings floated into the centre of the room.

Daniel hurried round so he was facing them once more. "Um," he stuttered, "we mean no harm. We, we just would like our friend returned to us and we will be on our way." He smiled.

One of the beings floated forward and turned to Sam, his outstretched finger running up and down her chest.

"Buddy – I told ya before, no touching, back off." Jack pushed his way in between Sam and the being.

The being nodded his head and retreated.

"Jack. I don't think he has come across a female human before," Daniel stated.

"I can see that, Danny." Jack rolled his eyes. "Worked that one out for myself."

"Excuse me," Daniel tried again "but can you tell me who you are? Where we are? Where our friend is?"

The three other beings then targeted Daniel; they all bent down and placed their hands on Daniel's forehead.

"Daniel?"

"It's okay, Jack. They're not hurting me." Daniel watched as the beings frowned, moved their hands to Daniel's stomach and pressed very gently on it.

"For crying out loud, Daniel?" Jack spat. This was getting old.

"It's okay, Jack," Daniel repeated calmly.

The beings then began to spin – one of them moved its hands to Daniel's side and pressed against his hip and moved it slowly upwards. Daniel bit his bottom lip as the action caused him slight pain. The being turned his head to one side and placed his hand on Daniel's forehead once more, then turned and looked at Jack.

"Daniel? What the hell are they doing?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I have no idea, Jack," Daniel replied with a shrug.

The three spinning beings then moved to Jack and ran their hands up and down his body before returning to the fourth that was still 'scanning' Daniel. They placed their hands on Daniel's stomach once more and pressed harder. Daniel gasped and swallowed heavily as the motion made him feel queasy.

The beings then all floated higher in the room, spinning faster and faster over Daniel's head.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack spat. "Hey? What ya doin?" He called.

The beings halted their action and huddled all together, as if they were discussing their prisoners. One being floated back to Daniel and placed his hand on his forehead once more, then bowed to his colleagues. One of the beings floated towards Jack, hovered at his side and he too bowed to his colleagues, The other two made their way to Sam's side and they each placed one finger on her forehead and…

All four beings disappeared into thin air – taking Sam with them!


	4. Chapter 4

"This sort of stuff is getting old," Jack grouched. "Been there, done that," he shouted looking round the room, "got the t-shirt," he mumbled. He sat heavily on the bed.

"So. Doctor Jackson. What the hell was all that about?"

Daniel shook his head. "I have no idea," he admitted with a sigh as he carried on searching the room for any clues.

Jack sat with his head in his hands. "This is not good, Danny boy."

Daniel went from one bed to another, looking under the beds, in the cabinets next to them, he crossed to the bathroom, looked in all the cupboards but came up with nothing. He joined Jack back in the main part of the room and made his way to his side only to trip over what he thought was the empty food tray."Damn it," he cursed, bending down to remove it only to stop short when he realized the tray was gone and in its place was a leather-bound book. "Um? Jack?" he called, picking up the book. "Was this here before?" He asked holding it up for his friend to see.

Jack was soon by his side. "No, it was not," he confirmed as Daniel opened it. "What's it say?" he asked urgently.

Daniel shook his head, sat down and started to study the writing. "I'm not sure," he admitted, peering closely at the text, "it looks like a cross between Latin and Japanese," he stated, engrossed.

"Can ya translate it?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked up and gave him a shy smile. "I'll try." He nodded.

"Good. Dollars to donuts that book is our way outta this damn place."

Xxx

"What the hell?"

Sam spun around. One minute she was with Jack and Daniel and now…

"Major Carter."

She turned and smiled at Teal'c.

"Hey," she replied in greeting. "Okay, now, this is strange." She was back in the forest. Looking down at her clothing she realised that she was dressed in her BDU's once more. "What just happened?"

"You appeared from nowhere, Major Carter,"Teal'c said. "What of Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson?"

"Um? They're still at the settlement, I think," Sam answered, pacing round the small clearing. Things were very odd. It seemed as if the clearing was surrounded, as if they were in a bubble, and inside the bubble was very dark but looking out, the undulating hills and pastures were bathed in brilliant sunshine. She turned to Teal'c again.

"Some kind of force field?" she asked, touching the bubble only for her hand to rebound back.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, "I have spent much time trying to penetrate it. I fear it is impossible. What is this settlement you speak of?"

"Oh, we were transported to a farm kind of dwelling and held there by beaming technology – we think. I'm guessing the Colonel and Daniel are still there. Several beings came and transported me here, I suppose." Things were just not adding up. "What about you? Have you been here all the time?" She asked, pacing once more.

"Indeed," Teal'c confirmed. "You, Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel Jackson disappeared before my eyes, and as you disappeared this force field then blocked my escape. I have been here ever since."

"Oh," Sam replied. She looked round once more. "Do we have our packs?"

As if on cue, two packs appeared.

"That was most odd," Teal'c observed.

Sam scratched her head. "Yeah, " she agreed, it's almost as if someone is reading our minds."

"Indeed."

xxx

"John Jacob Jacob Jinglebell, that's my name too…"

Daniel sighed in frustration.

"Whenever we go out, people always shout…"

"Jack," Daniel growled.

"John Jacob, John Jacob…" Jack's singing grew in crescendo.

"Jack. Enough. Please," Daniel begged.

Jack stopped pacing and looked at his colleague, grinning slightly at Daniel's 'pissy' expression.

"Sorry." He ducked his head and sighed. He crossed the room and sat next to Daniel on his bed. "What ya got?" he asked, peering over Daniel's shoulder at the book.

Daniel straightened and rubbed away the tension in his neck. He had been attempting to translate the writing for what seemed like hours, his head was beginning to pound and his eyes were scratchy. He rubbed them under his glasses, blinked a couple of times and then returned to the book.

"Not a lot I'm afraid, " he admitted, stifling a yawn, "from what I can make out is that it's some sort of recipe book."

Jack inched forward to get a better look. "Oh? How so?"

"Well," Daniel continued, his long elegant fingers tracing the inscriptions, "the writing is laid out in some kind of pattern. These," he pointed to the markings on the left hand side, "look like figures: measurements, and these," he skimmed along the page, "are more like words, adjectives, I think." He flicked through some of the pages before straightening up once more.

"Thing is, the book is huge, there are hundreds of pages to translate, looks like thousands of recipes. I'm not even sure what I am looking for," he admitted with a sigh then leant back on the bed and closed his eyes. "This is impossible," he muttered.

Jack took the book off Daniel's lap and started flicking through it himself.

"So. You think this could be a Martha Stewart cook book?"

Daniel kept his eyes closed. "Best guess, yeah, but I can't be sure. I am getting a pattern in the words but it's hard to translate without a pen and pad." He massaged his temples as his tension headache began to grow.

Then, as if by magic, a pad and pencil appeared on the bed next to Jack.

"Oh Daniel." Jack picked the items up and looked around the room. He held them up in front of his friend's face.

"Look's like someone heard you, buddy." Jack smiled and Daniel eagerly snatched the pad and pen and picked up the book once more.

Jack shook his head. "Curious and curiouser," he muttered, checking the room once more. What the hell was going on?

Xxx

Sam sat cross-legged on the forest floor, rifling through her pack. She sighed in frustration and looked up at Teal'c. "Do you have the GDO?" she asked, stuffing her waterproof back into her pack.

"Daniel Jackson had it in his pack, I believe, Major Carter," he replied with a slight bow.

"Damn it," Sam cursed, buckling up her pack. "Even if we can get out of this force field there's still no way home," she grouched, stood and started to pace once more.

"Major Carter?"

Sam turned at the sound of her friend's voice.

"I do believe that this is what we require." Teal'c stated, holding up the GDO!

"Where the hell did that come from?" Sam exclaimed, crossing to Teal'c's side.

"I am uncertain," Teal'c replied handing her the device. "I believe it may have been in my pocket, though I do not recall it being there before."

Sam checked the GDO, happy to find that it was intact. She turned and looked through the force field bubble to the landscape beyond.

"I'm getting a pattern," she stated, then, a slow grin forming, she turned and looked at Teal'c once more. "I'm guessing that if we want something we only have to think of it." Her smile grew.

"Indeed." Teal'c returned the smile with his normal bow.

"Now," Sam continued, "if only this force field was not here."

And, just as predicted, a hole appeared in the bubble and a ray of brilliant light filtered through the grey, murky gloom.

Sam smiled, hoisted her pack onto her back and tossed the GDO in the air and caught it with a snap. "Let's go get the Colonel and Daniel and get the hell off this planet."

"I concur," Teal'c replied, picking up his own pack and, blinking, they stepped into the sun…

xxx

"Daniel. Come on, ya gotta eat." Jack took another bite of his cheeseburger and sighed orgasmically. "I goth ya favf's," he said, his mouth full, and then he swallowed and wiped his mouth.

"Waffles and syrup, ordered it myself."

As the day went on it soon came apparent that whatever they wanted, they got – well, within reason obviously. The request for the door to be unlocked or the window to be opened fell on deaf ears but the requests for more water, an overhead light for Daniel when the suns began to set, more paper, and Jack's dinner order - all appeared without an argument. Daniel was overjoyed when his wish for a crossword puzzle book and several sports magazines to keep his roommate out of his hair was granted as quickly as a flash! Perhaps the beings were as fed up with the Colonel's off key singing as he was.

"I'm really not hungry," Daniel replied, not looking up from his translations.

"You okay?" Jack asked, looking at his friend with concern. "You didn't eat breakfast."

Daniel straightened and rubbed his eyes again.

"Bit of a headache," he admitted with smile and shrug.

Jack shook his head. His friend looked exhausted. He poured Daniel a glass of water and sat next to him. "Here." He passed him the drink and then placed a supportive hand on Daniel's neck.

"Call it a night, Danny, you're not gonna achieve anything this tired," he scolded with a smile and started to massage Daniel's nape. Suddenly he paused mid massage and then frowned. His hand then moved to Daniel's forehead. "You sure you're okay? You're hot." His hand went backwards and forwards, from Daniel's neck to his forehead. "You've got quite a fever going there." He sighed, plucking the empty glass out of his friend's hand. "Okay – spill."

Daniel inched his way back to the head of the bed and closed his eyes, his head was pounding and his stomach was churning. "I'm fine," he muttered, "just tired and a bit of a headache," he admitted.

"And?" Jack wasn't fooled that easily.

Daniel took a deep breath and turned his head to look at Jack's stern face. Time to come clean. "Nausea and aching joints."

Busted.

"Since when?" Jack probed, taking Daniel's wrist to check his pulse.

"Since I woke up." Daniel admitted.

As the day went on the dull headache slowly increased, the feeling of being over-warm grew into sure signs of fever and the slight stomach cramps increased in intensity, leaving him feeling nauseated.

"Your pulse is way out there, Danny." Jack sighed. "What's going on?" His hand was back on Daniel's forehead, as he tutted and shook his head. Jack gauged his temperature as one hundred degrees – at least.

"I'm just tired, Jack." Daniel returned his friend's sigh. "A good night's sleep and I'll be fine."

"Ah crap, Danny." Jack hung his head and closed his eyes in defeat. "You know this is more than being tired," he muttered.

Daniel rubbed Jack's knee. "Just overdid it," he placated, "haven't slept much recently, good night's sleep and I'll be fine," he repeated. "If not, I'm sure these beings will come up with something."

All of a sudden, the main light came on and one of the beings glided in, straight through the wall.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed, sitting up straight. "What's with the magic tricks now? Ya opened the freaking' door earlier!" he addressed the alien, who ignored him and floated to the top of the bed and nodded at Daniel.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"What does it want?" Daniel asked as the being indicated the bed with a flick of its wrist.

"Beats me, pal" Jack replied, "but if I were to hazard a guess I would say it wanted you to lie down." Jack stood, making way for Daniel as the archaeologist scooted down the bed so he was lying flat.

The being clapped his hands together and Daniel's robes disappeared, leaving him clad only in purple silk boxer shorts.

"Hey!" Daniel exclaimed, covering his groin.

"Daniel. Let him take a look, maybe he can help" Jack advised, giving Daniel's foot a supportive squeeze.

Daniel huffed and slung an arm over his eyes in embarrassment.

The alien moved his hand and let it hover over Daniel's torso for a couple of seconds before gently palpating his stomach.

"Daniel?"

"It's okay, Jack, can't feel a thing," he muttered, lowering his arm as the alien stopped and moved his hand to Daniel's forehead.

Jack fidgeted at the bottom of the bed. He did not like this; he did not like this at all. Daniel was obviously sick and he was not sure of the alien's intentions. He watched as Daniel closed his eyes, began to shiver and tried to turn into himself.

"Daniel?" Jack moved towards the alien.

"It's okay." Daniel managed to stutter. "I'm j-just c-cold," he ground out through chattering teeth.

"Hey!" Jack tried to shove the alien away. "He's cold, he needs medication, medication and clothing, and he's burning up." He laid his hand on Daniel's abdomen and winced at the heat. He turned to the alien who had backed away from the bed. "He's sick, he needs to go home," he pleaded, half expecting the alien to transport them back to the Stargate though he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as that.

The alien clapped his hands again.

Jack looked around at Daniel. His lower half was now covered with silk pyjama bottoms and a pile of quilts were folded at the end of the bed. The alien backed away towards the wall.

Jack turned to him once more. "Is that it?" He indicated the bed. "Is that all ya gonna do? I said – he needs medication."

The alien nodded his head and the book of recipes was transported into Jack's hand and with that the alien disappeared back through the wall.

"For crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed looking at the book. "What the hell?"

Daniel curled into himself as chills assailed him once more. "I d-don't th-think they kn-know wh-what is wr-wrong w-with me," he stuttered.

Jack placed the book on Daniel's bedside table, sat by his ailing friend and piled two quilts over him, tucking them around his shoulder. Daniel buried his face into the warmth of the covers, his shivering lessening slightly as the thick down began to warm him. Jack carded his fingers through the sick man's hair. "What did he do to you?" he asked with concern. Yeah, Daniel had been feeling ill before the being examined him but, now, he seemed to have gone downhill even more.

"Don't know," Daniel admitted, his face nearly totally covered by the quilts. "I think they have known I was sick since they transported us here. I think the answer is in the book. I think they want us to translate it and find it. I don't know why." Daniel pulled his legs up into his stomach and bit his lip as he tried to smother the cramping pain.

Jack scrubbed at his face in frustration. Daniel was right, he was sure of it, the alien had targeted the archaeologist, as if he was 'checking him out' – that's why the book appeared, the book wasn't a recipe book; it was a medical book, an encyclopaedia!

The problem was – the one person who could possibly translate it, was the one that was burning up. Jack was useless, helpless and useless.

He patted his friend's leg. "Try and rest. Try and sleep, Danny, we'll figure this out in the morning."

"Umm." Daniel whimpered, tucking into an even tighter ball trying to conserve body heat.

Jack picked up the book, moved to the bed next to Daniel's and called for a light. Instantly a bedside light appeared, its glow soft and relaxing. He sat in bed, one eye on the book and the other on Daniel, who was moving restlessly under the quilts. It was gonna be a long, long night.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Sam and Teal'c stepped through the force field the whole forest disappeared behind them.

"What the hell?" Sam turned to double back only to be 'bounced' back by a field that seemed to stretch across the countryside.

Teal'c joined her and touched the invisible 'wall.' "I do believe that this is to prevent us seeking out Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson," he said, scanning the horizon.

All that was left was miles and miles of desert, as far as they could see.

"Yeah, think you're right." Sam sighed and turned. Before them the landscape had not changed, meadows, small streams, and trees stretched out in front of them and they knew that beyond the fields lay the Stargate. Why else would they be given the GDO and their packs?

"I think they want us to go home," she said, looking over her shoulder once more. She hated the thought of leaving Daniel and the Colonel behind but knew they probably had a better chance of rescuing them if they re-grouped and came back with back up teams. They still weren't sure what they were dealing with.

"I agree," Teal'c replied. "It would be prudent to return. Debrief with General Hammond. We will return for our colleagues." With that he picked up his staff weapon and made his way across the fields towards the stargate. When he realized Sam was not following, he stopped and turned. "Major Carter? Do you not agree with my assumption?"

Sam turned once more. "I don't want to leave them." She chewed her bottom lip and then turned back to her teammate. "The Colonel never leaves anyone behind," he added with a shrug.

"I do not believe we have any choice in this, Major Carter." Teal'c bowed. He didn't like this anymore than she did.

Sam nodded and tightened her straps. "I know we don't," she finally admitted, "but it doesn't mean I like it."

"Nor do I, Major Carter, but I fear this maybe our only choice."

Sam jogged and caught him up and the duo started their daylong trek back to the gate, on high alert. Their escape seemed too easy.

Xxx

What the hell was wrong with him? Daniel felt awful, just dreadful. Hot then cold, covers on, covers off. Nothing helped. The night was unbearably long.

The room was bathed with a purple haze from the moonlight, creating an almost eerie atmosphere. The silence was deafening to Daniel; in fact, he had never been so glad to hear Jack's snores before.

Daniel had tried to doze but had failed miserably. He was stuck in a half way dream state of consciousness, awake enough to know that Jack had been trying to translate the book, only to give up with a loud sigh after a couple of hours. Daniel remembered his friend checking on him, asking if he needed anything. He remembered managing to shake his head before burrowing back down in his quilts. Jack had whispered goodnight and extinguished the bedside light and in no time had started to snore lightly. Daniel envied his ability to sleep.

He tried to go through events, tried to figure out why he was ill. He'd felt fine before the mission, well, not exactly fine, tired yes, tired bordering on exhausted granted, but not sick. Janet had checked him out; she had given him a clear bill of health, and had cleared him for the mission. She did note he was run down but that was to be expected, they would deal with that on his return. A couple of days at Jack's cabin would cure that, it always did.

But now he just felt awful. It must be something on the planet. Perhaps he was allergic to something? This didn't feel like an allergy attack – okay, his eyes were scratchy but that was more likely be due to the fever, which he knew was pretty high. The aching head and bones and hazy eyesight gave that away. Plus goose bumps do not appear without any reason and right about now, he was covered in them. He would kill for a nice, toasty sweatshirt; he was still so cold, even under the third quilt he had managed to snag.

He turned his head to one side in an attempt to find a warm place on what was a freezing cold pillow and was not surprised to come nose to nose - with a fleece! Obviously 'someone' had read his mind. He managed to lever himself up on very shaky elbows, nearly losing the battle as vertigo threatened to topple him, and with what seemed like a superhuman effort he did manage to pull the fleece over his head. He snuggled down into the quilts once more, pulling his legs in, curling into a tight ball. He needed to get warm.

He lay there watching his friend sleep. The moon's rays lit up Jack's face. He looked tired, even in his sleep. This was supposed to be an easy mission, Daniel knew that, he had overheard Jack and the General, just a little 'walk in the park' – nothing too stressful. SG1 had done enough stress to last them a lifetime – were they ever going to catch a break?

Daniel smothered a groan into his pillow as his stomach cramped. He could kinda deal with the headache and fever, he was used to the feeling, but the feeling of nausea was quickly getting too much for him. The need to vomit was growing. Perhaps if he closed his eyes? Perhaps if he rocked from side to side it would go away? He hated feeling sick, he hated being sick, but he knew that probably sooner rather than later the need to get to the bathroom would be an urgent one. Perhaps he should wake Jack? No. For goodness sake, he was a grown man not a child! He had been sick before and never needed anyone.

"Ah crap," he mumbled into the pillow as another hot wave of nausea washed over him.

He sat up slowly, waiting out the vertigo, shutting his eyes, blocking out the spinning room. He swallowed deeply, begging his stomach not to empty all over the bed. He was too weak to deal with cleaning up his own mess that was for sure.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, wrapped one of the quilts around his shoulders and made his wobbly way to the screened off bathroom.

xxx

Daniel leant his aching head on the washbowl. How the hell was he gonna do this? He breathed deeply through his mouth and let his legs bend; he knew it was only his head resting on the rim, keeping him upright.

God he really wanted to vomit. He 'needed' to vomit. Perhaps if he could throw up he would feel better? He shook his head, where was the logic in that?

He heard Jack snort and turn over in bed. How the hell was Daniel going to be able to vomit without alerting his friend? The last thing he needed at the moment was Jack mother-henning him.

Another wave of nausea washed over him, bringing him to his knees in front of the 'hole' in the ground that was their toilet. He pulled the quilt up over his head in a vain attempt to block out the sounds as his stomach lost the battle and rebelled, over and over again. He rocked backwards and forwards in total misery, giving in completely to the nausea. He did not see the being join him in the curtained off area, he just sensed its presence.

"Okay? Happy now?" he managed to grind out between dry heaves. "I don't really want an audience to this, you know. You could help me." He spat bile into the latrine.

When he was sure his stomach had settled Daniel managed to crawl to the washbowl and pulled himself upright on shaky legs. He stood staring at the being, his body swaying slightly. A glass appeared in his hand. Daniel managed to smile. "Cheers" he toasted the being and took a sip, his teeth clinking on the glass as he began to shiver once more.

The being glided towards him, his hand going again to Daniel's abdomen, lifting his sweatshirt and resting its palm on Daniel's hot skin.

"Listen," Daniel tried to bat the hand away, without any success, "as much as I am grateful that you are checking up on me I would appreciate it more if you could tell me what is wrong with me? Maybe give me some medication to help me?" He swayed again and reached a hand out behind him to steady himself by holding onto the sink, his vision greying at the edges. As his hand touched the cold sink it also came in contact with… the book.

Daniel hung his head in defeat. "I get it. You don't know what is wrong, the answer is in the book." This was getting old and Daniel did not have the strength to go round in circles anymore.

The being touched Daniel's stomach once more and then moved its hand to his forehead. This time Daniel could 'feel' the hand on his hot skin. He sighed and leant into it.

"Feel's nice," he mumbled. He looked at the being with what he knew were tired bloodshot eyes.

"Please. If you don't know what is wrong with me, could you please let me have my pack? There is medication in there that could make me feel better, make me feel well enough to translate the book for you."

The alien just stared at him, his hand still on Daniel's fever-hot forehead.

Daniel could feel his legs start to buckle as his world greyed once more and he knew he was going to pass out.

"I'm no good to you like this," he managed to whisper as his legs gave way all together.

He knew no more.

xxx

In Jack's dreams he could hear whispers in the night. Small sounds, barely audible. Perhaps it was the wind. As he finally managed to drop off to sleep the rain had started to fall. In his half awake, half asleep state, the rain pattered on the windows and the wind whipped round the eaves of the house. In his mind the storm was reaching a crescendo, the rain was torrential now, the wind was howling, louder and louder, the lightening forked, flashes of white light shone through the windows, danced with the lilac rays of the two moons, dancing, undulating, whirling, swirling, faster and faster then – BANG!

Jack sat up with a start, his breathing fast and shallow, his bed soaked with sweat. He ran a shaky hand over his face, surprised to find it come away dripping wet. His heart hammered in his chest. A surreal, surreal dream. He calmed down and went to lie back down but then stopped.

Daniel?

He turned to look at his friend. His heart sped up again when he took in the empty bed.

"Ah Christ," he said as he quickly scrambled out of bed.

"Daniel?" he called but there was no reply. He hurried over to the bathroom area and was soon on his knees at his stricken friend's side.

"Oh for crying out loud, Danny." His fingers went straight for Daniel's carotid pulse.

"Way, way, way too fast, buddy," he mumbled, trying to keep up with the beat under his fingertips. He placed his hand on Daniel's forehead. "Ah crap. Come on, buddy, you're burning up, let's get you back to bed."

He reached up to the wash bowl and managed to turn the tap on and wet his fingers then he tapped Daniel's cheek with his cold, wet hand and was relieved when his friend weakly moved his head from side to side and began to moan.

"That's it, Danny boy, come on," Jack continued to urge, until Daniel finally managed to prise his eyes open.

"Jack?"

"Yup." Jack smiled.

Daniel licked his lips. "What am I doing on the floor?" he asked, trying to struggle upright.

Jack eased his body behind Daniel's. He manoeuvred Daniel forward and then backs by his shoulders to allow him to rest most of his weight on Jack's chest. Jack leant back against the cabinet and held Daniel around the waist, encouraging his friend to rest his head back on his shoulder. He tucked Daniel's head under his chin and massaged what he knew were abused abdominal muscles, the stench of vomit that assailed his nostrils on entering the bathroom having given away Daniel's puking adventure.

"Just take it easy a minute," Jack soothed. "Your temperatures through the roof." He could feel Daniel's chest labouring under his hand, his breathing was very shallow and fast and his heart was racing.

"You need to try and slow your breathing down, buddy." Jack urged.

Daniel nodded and pulled at his sweatshirt, turning his head to look at Jack. "I'm so hot," he groaned, trying to pull the shirt off his body.

"Just lie still. I've got it." Jack leaned Daniel's body forward slightly and pulled the sweat over Daniel's head.

Daniel leant back with a sigh and lay bonelessly in Jack's arms.

Jack tossed the garment to one side and started to massage Daniel's bare abdomen once more. He looked at the floor.

"Um, Daniel? Where did you get the sweats from?" he asked.

Daniel licked his lips and closed his eyes. "Was cold. Asked for one. Got one," he answered drowsily.

"Oh," Jack replied. Nothing surprised him anymore. He sat quietly with Daniel in his arms for another couple of minutes but he knew if Daniel fell asleep he would have a hell of a job getting him back to bed. "Don't fall asleep on me, Danny." He nudged the feverish man. "Need to get you back to bed."

Daniel slowly nodded then turned his head to look at Jack once more.

"Why am I on the floor?" he asked, wiping his hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

Jack put the back of his hand on Daniel's forehead once more and shook his head. "I think you got sick, Daniel," he said with a sad smile. "Probably passed out after."

"Oh." Daniel let his head fall back on Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, was really sick," Daniel, confirmed, "one of those things came and checked on me." He yawned.

Jack patted his cheek to get his attention. "He came and did what?" he asked, fear growing in the pit of his stomach. How come it did not wake him? He was special op trained, he 'catnapped.' Then he remembered the strange dream; perhaps they 'created' that dream to keep him away while they got to Daniel? He had heard whispering. Perhaps all 'this' was a set up? A way to harm Daniel? Perhaps this was all a Gou'ald mind trick, they weren't really here, and someone or something was tapping into their subconscious, just like Osiris had done. Things really weren't adding up.

"You sure it wasn't a dream, Daniel?" Jack asked quickly.

"No. He or it was here. He helped me when I was sick. He gave me water. He's gone now."

Jack was perplexed. Perhaps Daniel had dreamed it – his temperature definitely seemed high enough to cause delusions.

"I asked for our packs. They can't cure me. Only the book knows. I asked for our packs. He was here."

"It's okay, shh," Jack soothed as Daniel began to get agitated. "Let's get you back to bed, hey? It's nearly dawn, things will look better in the daylight."

He gently eased his way from behind the stricken man and helped him to his feet.

"Easy, easy," he urged as Daniel began to sway, "get your bearings first." He placed his arm around Daniel's waist to support him.

"Ow!" Daniel tried to pull away.

"Daniel? What the hell's that all about?" Jack ran his hand down the swaying man's side.

"H-hurts," Daniel whimpered.

"What does?"

"My side," Daniel admitted.

"Come on. Let's get you on the bed so I can check you out."

Jack led him into the bedroom area, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the lights were on, the beds were freshly made and their packs were resting against the cupboards.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Jack exclaimed and helped Daniel onto the bed. "Lie back, Danny," he urged again, "let's see if we've got any of the doc's good stuff." He smiled, crossed the room, and opened his pack.

Xxx

Daniel lay in his detached, feverish world. Everything was in slow motion. Jack's face morphed in and out of focus, his world was tinged with a purple fog and swirling gold silk danced across the ceiling. His whole body felt so heavy, he felt moulded to the bed, he felt so, so hot.

"Jack," he managed to call out; his world was greying in and out. He licked his lips and rolled his head from side to side, trying desperately to clear his vision. He wanted to rub his eyes but his arm was so heavy, he tried to lift it again and breathed a sigh of relief when familiar, calloused hands caught it.

"C-cant." He groaned and turned his head.

"What can't you do, Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel watched his friend's face as it came in and out of focus. He blinked his eyes. "C-cant," he repeated.

"Stay with me a little longer," Jack's voice urged. "Just need to get your temp down. I found Doc's box of goodies. I need you to stay awake to take some medicine. Can you do that?"

Daniel nodded but then groaned as the action sent daggers into his skull.

"Ow!" He tried to lift his hand to rub at his temples, but again Jack caught it.

"Hold still."

"Ah crap, Danny," he heard Jack scold. "Your temperature's 103. Christ."

"Um," Daniel managed to reply. "Hot, that's hot, hot, hot, hot." Somewhere in his fevered mind he knew he was not making much sense. His head was now continually rolling from side to side. "Hot, hot, hot," he continued to moan.

He felt Jack's hand on his forehead and tried to smile, he missed Jack's hand when he moved it away. He didn't miss it when Jack placed it on the side of his stomach.

Pain lanced through his abdomen and he arched his back off the bed and screamed in agony.

Again, he knew no more.

xxx

"What the hell was that, Daniel? Daniel?" Jack looked at his friend but saw he was out cold. "For crying out loud."

He moved the hem of Daniel's boxer shorts down a bit and gasped at what he saw - dozens of red, spidery lines leading from a raised, angry-looking spot. Jack carefully placed the back of his hand on it and was not surprised to find it rock hard and red-hot! "What the hell?"

He immediately reached for his first aid kit. He needed to get some antibiotics into Daniel; whatever it was, was infected now.

"Daniel? Daniel? Come on, buddy, you've gotta wake up for me. You need some of Doc's happy juice."

He tapped Daniel's cheek, no response; he tapped harder – still nothing.

"Come on, Danny, come on," he urged, pulling out a couple of ice packs from his bag. He activated them and placed them under the unconscious man's armpits. Then he went into the bathroom to collect some water and hurried back to Daniel's bedside.

"Damn it. I need a cloth." He was just about to reach for Daniel's discarded sweatshirt when a cloth appeared in the bowl. "Thank you." He glanced up to the ceiling and then wrung the cloth out and proceeded to wipe down Daniel's torso.

"Come on, come on," he urged again. "Up and at it, Dannyboy, you snooze, you lose."

Daniel was still out of it but Jack persevered. From the corner of his eye he saw an alien appear.

"You gonna stand there or are ya gonna help me?" he grouched as the being hovered above the bed, observing the two men. It floated over Daniel, reached down and rested his hand on the sick man's forehead and Daniel came awake with a gasp. Sitting bolt upright, he knocked the bowl of water out of Jack's hand. The alien then disappeared back through the wall.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, confusion etched on his face.

"Daniel?" Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "You back with me?"

Daniel furrowed his brow. "Yeah, where did I go?" He asked.

Jack shook his head. "Never mind. How ya feeling?"

Daniel took a moment to take stock of his body. "Not good," he replied truthfully. His head was still pounding and his stomach still churning.

Jack slapped another temperature strip on his forehead and Daniel placed his hand over it. "That hurt."

"Good."

"Good?" Daniel flopped back with a groan. The act of holding his own body weight was too much for his arms.

"Yeah, good," Jack repeated, snatching the strip off Daniel's forehead.

"Ow!"

"So you're not feeling good?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Well, you're a damn sight better than you were, oh, two minutes ago. Your temp's now just on 100."

"Compared to?"

"Oh – the 103 you were cooking at before that 'thing' came and laid his mucky little hand on you."

"Oh."

"Yeah – oh."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I'm cold," Daniel grouched, flinging the icepacks onto the floor. "Oh, and good bedside manner by the way," he muttered, reaching for the quilts again. "I'm tired."

"Oh no you don't, Doctor Jackson!" Jack pulled the quilt out of Daniel's hands.

"Hey!"

"I wanna know what's going on!" He lifted the top of Daniel's boxer shorts again, only to find – nothing, not a mark, not a scratch. "Can ya kindly tell me what is going on?" Jack asked, indicating Daniel's side.

Daniel levered himself upright again and looked at the area of skin Jack was pointing at.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack," he answered truthfully.

"I want to know what is going on!" Jack repeated. "Five minutes ago you could fry an egg on your stomach, you had goddamn spidery lines all over the place, you had a wound that was hard and hot, and you were totally unresponsive. This was AFTER I found you unconscious on the floor claiming that the beings 'helped' you when you woke up feeling sick! Now though, now – you just do 'not feel good.'" He punctuated his words with his fingers. "Five minutes ago you were critically ill – you hear me – ill enough for the doc to pin your ass indefinitely to your normal bed." Jack hung his head between his outstretched arms. "Hell, Daniel, I was just about to give ya the last rites. Now you just don't feel good?"

"Would it help if I told you I had a headache and could sleep for a week?"

Jack shook his head and snorted, the adrenaline surge of the last hour leaving him punch drunk. He looked at his friend. "Something odd is going on here, Daniel," he said with narrowed eyes. "I don't like it."

"I know," Daniel admitted, leaning back onto his pillows. "I don't like it either but until we can figure it out we don't have too many options." He yawned and smiled sheepishly at Jack. "See. Told ya I was tired."

Jack smiled back and rubbed his leg. "Listen. Think ya could swallow some antibiotics and some Tylenol? Something is wrong, think we should cover all bases."

Daniel nodded. "Sure."

Jack handed him the medication and a glass of water and Daniel nodded his thanks. After downing the water with the pills he gave the empty glass back.

"Do you think I could have that sweatshirt? I kinda feel naked here." He smiled.

Jack tossed him the shirt and then went over to his bed and collected his pillow.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked as he snuggled down into the quilts.

Jack pulled the covers away from the bottom of the bed. "We're topping and tailing, Danny, I'm not gonna be caught off my guard again."

"Oh?" Daniel asked on the cusp of sleep.

"Just go to sleep, Danny, we'll thrash things out in the morning."

" Good night, John-Boy," Daniel mumbled.

Jack smiled. " Good night, Mary-Ellen," he retorted and settled on his side.

He looked over to his bedside cabinet, shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again. No, he wasn't imagining things. The book had opened by itself, flicked a few pages and then remained open.

Jack was too tired to do anything about it now; it would have to wait until the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"How's it going?" Jack passed Daniel a tumbler of juice.

Daniel nodded his thanks and placed the drink on his bedside table. He had woken up feeling much better. In fact he felt fine, normal, as if nothing had happened. No headache, no nausea, no fever, and no sign of a wound on his abdomen.

Both men were now uncertain of what had actually happened the night before. Jack's strange dream and feeling had left the men wondering if their minds were being tampered with in some way.

Daniel had been studying and translating the book most of the day, breaking only for lunch, which Jack 'ordered' again.

"I'm making good progress." He smiled at Jack, who joined him on the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Daniel placed the book on Jack's lap and reached for his notes. "I've managed to find several identical signs in the notations, applied some common sense and Latin learning. I think I may have just worked this equation out."

"Okay, good, I mean, that is good – right?" Jack queried. "I mean I don't kinda know why we are doing this – you feel fine now. I mean, if this is a permanent cure for what you have, we don't need to translate it. You do feel fine – right?" He looked for signs of illness in Daniel's appearance but found none. He placed his hand on Daniel's forehead checking for fever…

"Will you cut that out?" Daniel grouched, batting Jack's hand away in annoyance. "Yes, I feel fine."

"Good. Stay that way."

Daniel treated Jack to one of his 'pissy' looks and put his notepad down.

"Listen." He turned and sat crossed legged in front of Jack. "I'm getting the feeling that we don't have much choice in the matter, there's no way they are going to let us go anytime soon and if translating the writing for them IS our ticket home then we should carry on. If it's not, then it has at least kept one of us occupied."

"Hey, I resent that, I've been occupied."

"Yeah, right." Daniel smirked.

"I have," Jack huffed, "I've written down all the teams in the NHL, by memory!" He tapped his head and nodded. "And, and – I'm gonna move on to all the System Lords we've battled, that sorta stuff is gonna come in useful one day."

Daniel shook his head and smiled. "I'm sure it will," he conceded. As long as Jack was occupied it meant he was out of Daniel's hair and that was a good thing!

"What I can't understand," Daniel picked up his notebook once more, "is why they could not read the book in the first place, I mean, surely it should be in their own hand as they're the dwellers on this planet, unless there has been some sort of 'world take over' and these beings are not from here and that begs the question of where are they from and why are they here? They are obviously very intelligent, they can read our minds, translate our language – why not this?" He indicated the book.

"Beats me, Daniel," Jack admitted. "Best not to get too bogged down in the where's and why's. Let's get it translated and get the hell outta here."

"I'm with you there," Daniel agreed and picked up the pen. "Actually I'm just about done on the page they wanted us to do. I am hazarding a guess that that," he indicated the last section of the page, "is some sort plant extract, kinda like poppy seeds." He chewed the end of his pen, twirling it round in his mouth.

"How the hell did ya work that out from that squiggle?" Jack asked, peering closer at the text.

"Well…" Daniel started, only to look at Jack's puzzled expression. "We don't have time for this," he conceded with a shake of his head. Any explanation would go straight over Jack's head. "I'm ninety nine percent sure, based on previous dealings with primary Latin." He completed the final equation with a flurry. "It makes sense." He nodded and smiled.

The pad was then 'beamed' out of the room.

"Impatient little buggers," Jack mused and Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Well. We'll leave it to them then." He smiled. "Fancy a game of chess?"

"Don't mind if I do."

They knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that when they turned around, there would be a chessboard all set up and ready.

They were not wrong.

Xxx

"Incoming worm hole."

"SG-1's iris code."

"Open the iris."

General George Hammond made his way into the gate room just as Sam and Teal'c jogged down the ramp with the event horizon retreating behind them.

"Major, Teal'c," he greeted them, looking behind the two members of SG1-, expecting to see the rest of the team. "You're home ahead of schedule. Where are Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson?"

"Still on the planet, sir," Sam replied breathlessly. They had run the final few clicks to the gate, as night was beginning to close in on the planet.

"Oh?"

"It was an ambush, General Hammond." Teal'c bowed. "Both Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson remain in captivity."

"Are they alright?"

"As far as we know, sir," Sam replied. "Teal'c and I were released but we found no way of returning to free the Colonel and Daniel. We had no choice but to return home."

"I understand," Hammond acknowledged. "I suggest you get yourselves checked out and we'll de-brief in half an hour."

"Yes, sir," Sam agreed. She needed to get her head together; this was going to take some explaining.

"Dismissed."

xxx

"You feeling alright?" Jack asked as he watched Daniel massage his temples for the third time in less than a minute. Daniel looked up from the chessboard and gave Jack a tight smile.

"Yeah. Fine."

"You sure?" Jack probed again. They were on their third game now. Daniel had lost the other two and that was so unlike him. To Jack's eyes, Daniel looked exhausted.

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure," Daniel, grouched, finishing his move.

Jack looked up and then cocked his head to indicate the alien standing at Daniel's shoulder. "Well, I think 'he' is doubting you as well."

Daniel turned his head. "Oh, crap. Not again." Daniel sighed and hung his head.

In fact, now Jack mentioned it, his head was beginning to pound.

The being indicated for Daniel to lie on the bed. Jack scooped up the chess pieces and board, which instantly disappeared, and then moved so Daniel could lie down.

"Hate this," Daniel ground out as he flopped onto his back.

"Think they know something we don't, Danny," Jack admitted solemnly.

The being clapped his hands together. Daniel's gown disappeared once more, leaving him bare chested and dressed only in what now resembled, hospital issue scrub bottoms.

"Why the hell can't they just ask me to change, for god sake!"

"Go with the flow, Danny boy," Jack teased, trying to lighten the mood, even though he didn't like this anymore than Daniel did.

"So, you gonna tell me how you feel, really?" Jack asked again as the being hovered over the bed.

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. "Headache," he conceded, "bad headache." He opened his eyes, looked at Jack, and shrugged. "Real bad headache."

"Ah crap, Daniel."

The being placed his hand on Daniel's forehead then moved to his abdomen to began the normal massage. Daniel groaned as the action caused him pain. The being then turned his attention to the lower left quadrant of Daniel's stomach. Jack shook his head in frustration, as the scrub bottoms were pulled lower, revealing the same angry wound Jack had noted the night before.

"Daniel? What the hell **is** that?" he asked, indicating the wound. Daniel levered himself upright on bended arms.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed as he realized what Jack was talking about. He flopped back down and groaned again. "Shit. It hurts." He closed his eyes and placed his arm over his eyes. This made no sense. What the hell was going on? "I don't understand," he mumbled. "I don't know what's happening to me."

The being continued his examination, stick like fingers circling Daniel's wrist as if he was taking his pulse, a hand lingering on his forehead.

"What's going on?" Jack urged. "What's wrong with him and what the hell are you doing to him?" Jack stormed round the bed and pulled at the beings tunic.

"Hey! We need answers here! What is wrong with him?" he demanded again.

The being turned towards Jack and bowed his head.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't know? Hey – I asked you a question. Do you or do you not know what is making him sick?" Jack was practically shouting now. "For god's sake, we want answers."

A book levitated off the cabinet and hovered in front of Jack, and he batted it away in anger. "You damn well sort this out!" He shouted.

"Jack?" Daniel tried to placate him. "They don't know, we don't know. The book is the key, I know it."

Jack scrubbed his hair in frustration.

"Ack!" he exclaimed, sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. He calmed himself down as much as he possibly could and turned, looked up at the being, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay. So, you don't know. I've got that." He kept his voice as calm as possible. "Just take it away, like you did before. You did make it go away last night right?" he asked firmly.

The being hung his head once more and a bowl of tepid water, a cloth, and two Tylenol capsules appeared on Jack's lap.

"For crying out loud," Jack mumbled, rolling the capsules round in his hand. "So, I suppose that means we're on our own, hey?" He turned to address the being to find he was talking to thin air.

He looked over at Daniel who was lying, eyes shut, face pinched in pain, and his chest heaving.

Jack poured some water into the tumbler and supported Daniel's head as he urged the sick man to swallow the capsules.

He then placed the back of his hand on Daniel's forehead, heart sinking when he registered the heat pouring off his friend once more. He picked up the bowl and reached for the cloth.

"Sorry," Daniel muttered, licking his lips.

"Don't be," Jack soothed as he dipped the cloth in the tepid water and proceeded to wash down Daniel's chest in and attempt to lower his temperature. "Not your fault," he assured the sick man who was now moving restlessly on the bed, quietly whimpering.

Jack closed his eyes as he wrung the cloth out. What the hell were they going to do?

xxx

"Okay, let's go over this one more time."

General Hammond leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together on the briefing room table. He looked at the remaining members of his flag team, noting how tired they both looked.

"On inspection, your first impression of the planet agreed with the Intel by the MALP."

"Yes, sir." Sam confirmed with a nod.

"Miles of seemingly deserted pastures leading to a cluster of tree covered hills," the General continued.

"Indeed, General Hammond. It was only when we took shelter from the increasing heat caused by multiple suns that we discover strange track marks," Teal'c interjected.

"The tracks looked like they were made by some large animal, sir," Sam stated.

"But the infa-red scan showed no heat marks to indicate any such presence." Hammond checked the pre-mission notes.

"Indeed," Teal'c confirmed, "but there were sufficient markings en route to the hills to confirm the presence of animals. In fact, we were proven correct when confronted by a pack upon entering to the forest."

"These 'animals' then surrounded you?" the General enquired, looking to Sam and then Teal'c.

"Yes, sir," Sam answered, "though, what were thought were animals, were in fact some sort of alien 'being' – similar to human but translucent skinned and void of all hair. They were rather rotund and floated off the ground when they moved."

"So, how can you explain the tracks?" Hammond asked, turning to Teal'c. "If they float, what caused the tracks?"

"I concur, General. I do not know." Teal'c bowed. "But nothing was what it seemed on the planet."

Hammond sighed; he was just as baffled as the personnel around the table. "So, lets make this long story, short," he continued, "these 'beings' surrounded you, and Doctor Jackson tried but failed to communicate with them. You were disarmed and then Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, and yourself, Major, were transported to, what you assumed, was another part of the planet?"

"Yes, sir," Sam confirmed, "though it was more like we were 'beamed' sir."

"Again, I concur," Teal'c agreed, "I was not transported as the others were. I agree that a 'beam' - not unlike an Asgard one - did indeed appear to transport the Colonel, Daniel Jackson, and Major Carter."

"And you were left where you were but encased in a…" General Hammond looked at his notes. "… Force field?"

"Indeed. The force field surrounded me. It was impenetrable."

George turned to Sam.

"The three of you then woke to find yourselves captive in a room of what you describe as 'a farm house dwelling'?"

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded. "It was just a room with beds and basic facilities. There was one door, which was locked, and three windows, which were impossible to open or break. Our uniforms were missing, our packs were gone, and we were dressed in robes."

"Upon waking, you said that you were all physically ill?"

"Yes, sir, we could only surmise that we may have been drugged in some way or, now I come to think of it, the feeling was very similar to a journey through a worm hole. Nausea and vertigo."

"So, in fact, you could have been held off planet?"

"Yes, sir, I think we could have," Sam agreed.

"All we could see from the windows," she continued, "was more small buildings and fields. In fact, at one point, the Colonel actually questioned the fact that we were not on Earth – the countryside was so familiar."

"But the three suns made you question otherwise?"

"Yes, sir. All I know is there was no physical way out. The beings would appear to us dressed in the same gowns as we were, though they hovered a good few feet off the ground. It was like they kept checking on us. They said nothing, made no sound. At one point we voiced the fact that we were hungry and a tray of food was 'beamed' in."

"Similar to the Asgard?"

"Yes, sir."

"So. These beings released you? No questions asked?"

"Yes, sir. Several came into the room and 'scanned' us. They seemed fascinated at the differences between man and women, if you know what I mean."

Hammond sighed and nodded. "Go on, Major," he urged.

"Well, sir. They seemed to take a close interest in Daniel, sir. It was almost as if they were medically examining him."

"And what did Doctor Jackson do?" George interrupted.

"He just stood as still as possible and let them."

"And did Doctor Jackson show any signs of distress or illness, Major?"

"Not at the time of the examination, sir, and I were transported straight after, so I'm guessing he's okay. I must admit the Colonel and I were getting concerned when it took Daniel a couple of hours longer to come round."

"Okay, so you were transported back to the forest?"

"Yes, sir."

"But the Colonel and Doctor Jackson remained captive?"

"As far as I am aware." Sam nodded.

"Okay." Hammond sighed and scratched his head. "Once back inside the force field, you state that unexplained things happened, objects appeared as if your minds were being read?"

"Yes, General Hammond. Our packs and the DHD appeared as soon as Major Carter thought of them."

"And this did not happen when you were on your own, Teal'c?"

"It did not."

"As a matter of fact, sir, it all seemed way too easy. We wanted our packs, we got them. We couldn't get home without the GDO – it appeared in Teal'c's hand. I asked for the force field to be lifted – bingo – as if by magic. All too simple, sir."

"I see what you mean," the General agreed and then continued. "So, after the force field was lifted, the hills just disappeared?"

"Yes, sir, I know it sounds odd. One minute they were there, the next they were replaced by desert as far as the eye could see. A desert protected by a force field. There was nowhere to go but forward to the Stargate, which we did, with no problem whatsoever."

The three of them sat in silence for a while until Sam spoke up.

"Sir, none of this makes much sense, I know. I don't know what was real and what was not. All I know is that the Colonel and Daniel are not here, I'm not even sure they are back on the planet. Can I suggest we send another MALP through? I think the footage from that planet may be very, very different."

Hammond nodded his head slowly. "I think you maybe right," he agreed.

"Also, sir I think it maybe prudent to contact Thor. See if there are any rogue Asgard up to no good in the galaxy somewhere," Sam advised. "The beaming technology used by these beings seemed to be out of their league."

"You're not thinking that this could be something of Loki's doing?"

"I'm not discounting anything, sir, but things don't add up, like the access to beaming technology and mind reading? Why have we not had any Intel from the Asgard about this race? They are pretty advanced, yet the planet seems primitive. Look, sir, Thor admitted that Loki was a renegade, performing unsanctioned experiments. What if there are more Asgard out there? What if all this is just an experiment'? It's just a feeling I'm having trouble shaking, things don't add up."

"Yes, I agree." Hammond nodded. "All right. We'll get another MALP reading, contact Thor, and go from there."

"Yes, sir," Sam stated.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"In the meantime, we will ready a recon team and cross our fingers that the Colonel and Doctor Jackson may come up with something from their end." General Hammond picked up his files and stood. "Get some rest," he ordered. "Dismissed."

xxx

Jack leaned back against the bed's headboard and gently pulled his now shivering teammate into his arms. Daniel curled into a tight ball and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Another quilt," Jack ordered and then proceeded to wrap Daniel in the new gold cover that appeared on the bed.

"Better?" he asked as Daniel snuggled into it.

"B-bit," Daniel stuttered in confirmation.

Jack rubbed his hands up and down Daniel's arms in an attempt to provide extra warmth.

The chills had hit about twenty minutes into Daniel's much needed bed bath and a strip forehead thermometer had put his temperature at one hundred and two. The Tylenol and sponge down had hardly made any difference to his fever.

Daniel whimpered and tugged at Jack's gown.

"Daniel?"

Jack rubbed the ailing man's back. "What's wrong?" he urged as Daniel struggled to stifle a cry of pain.

"I just hurt," Daniel ground out through clenched teeth.

Jack sighed, wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist, and gently pulled him in closer. "Yeah, I bet you do," he sympathised and Daniel shifted as if he was trying to bury himself into Jack, anything to get warm. Jack sat and gently rocked the sick man in his arms until Daniel relaxed slightly.

"Listen, Danny, I've been thinking."

"J-just b-be c-careful," Daniel attempted to joke through chattering teeth.

"Ha, ha, everyone's a comedian," Jack teased as Daniel's stab at humour lifted some of his worry.

"No, seriously," he continued, "I think that whatever those 'things' are doing to you is kinda masking your symptoms. I think that if they didn't lay their grubby little paws all over you, you'd be like this all the time."

He felt Daniel's head nod on his shoulder.

"B-been t-thinkin' the s-same." His confirmation turned into a groan as he squirmed in Jack's lap again.

"Easy, easy," Jack soothed, continuing the rocking motion.

"I think they are studying you and have been from the start, almost as if this is some sort of hospital, and they are playing doctors and nurses."

"Y-yeah," Daniel agreed, licking his lips.

"What I don't understand is why though?" Jack continued. "Did you feel sick prior to the mission?"

Daniel shook his head.

"So, something must have happened on the mission. Do you think you've been bitten by something?"

Daniel managed to shake his head again. "D-don't think

s-so," he stammered.

"'Cause, to me, that infection in your side looks like a puncture mark or something," Jack continued.

Daniel shook his head again, slower this time though. He frowned and then turned his head to look at Jack with fever bright eyes.

"Teal'c," he whispered.

"Sorry, what was that?" Jack leaned down to hear what Daniel was saying.

Daniel cleared his throat and tried to straighten. "Teal'c," he repeated, "w-when the being surrounded him i-in the f-forest." He paused and took a deep breath, clearing his throat again. "I pushed him away. There was a sharp sting in my side." He pushed the quilts to one side and placed his hand on his injured hip. "Ow." he winced and pulled away.

"Danny?" Jack growled, not liking what he was hearing.

Daniel continued. "They were heading for junior's old pad. Got me instead, I think." He fell back onto his friend's chest with a sigh. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Damn it, Daniel!" Jack spat and immediately feeling guilty pulled Daniel in tighter. "No, I'm sorry," he stated, kissing the top of Daniel's sweat soaked head. "We'll have a discussion about your actions later, when you feel better."

Daniel nodded and curled up even tighter.

"Ah, God. It really hurts," he moaned.

"Sorry, Danny, I don't know what to do." Jack hung his head.

"S'kay," Daniel muttered tiredly.

Jack sighed. He hated feeling so helpless, and he hated the fact that Daniel was suffering. It was definitely time for the cavalry to come to the rescue.

"Any time you wanna let us go is fine, you know," he called out. "Think we're happy to admit defeat if this is a test. You won. Fair and square."

"Ah, god," Daniel groaned again.

"Easy, Danny," Jack soothed again, "Listen. Let's play a game, hey? I spy with my little eye something beginning with, um… B."

"B-b-book," Daniel stuttered, head still buried in the quilts.

"Good one," Jack praised and shook Daniel slightly, "your turn," he urged.

Daniel sighed and poked his head out slightly.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with… S," he said tiredly.

"Um? Sock?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Suns?"

Again, Daniel shook his head.

Jack looked round the room.

"Um? Ceiling?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?"

Daniel sighed again.

"Give up?"

It was Jack's turn to sigh. "Yeah, I give up," he admitted in defeat.

Daniel reached a hand out of his cocoon and pointed a shaking finger at the bedside cabinet.

"Syringe," he stated matter of factly.

"What?" Jack asked, checking Daniel's fever. He was making no sense.

"Syringe," Daniel repeated.

Jack followed Daniel's finger and there, on the table, **was** a syringe. A pre-filled syringe.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed, reaching for it

Daniel struggled upright.

"Y-you t-think i-it's the c-cure?" He asked, shivering again as the warm quilts pooled in his lap, leaving him bare chested.

Jack examined the syringe and then looked at his friend. "Could be." He shrugged.

"W-what h-have we g-got t-to l-lose?" Daniel stammered. "K-kill o-or c-cure, e-either w-way I w-win."

Jack shook his head. "There's only one way to find out," he stated solemnly and Daniel nodded in agreement.

"D-d-do i-it," he pleaded.

Jack sighed. "Christ, Danny," he muttered under his breath. "You sure?"

Daniel nodded.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This might hurt," he warned as he plunged the syringe into Daniel's arm.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your assumptions about the MALP feedback were absolutely correct, Major." George Hammond nodded to the waiting airman to replay the images.

He had called a briefing as soon as Walter received the footage. Sam and Teal'c had spent the hour writing their reports and trying to contact the Asgard.

"I do not understand," Teal'c commented as watched the overhead projector screen in the briefing room.

"That is not the same planet," he observed, turning to Sam. "Do you not agree, Major Carter?"

"I do, Teal'c. Sir, the planet was covered with green meadows, pockets of water, streams, hills, and forests," she stated, shaking her head. "This is not the same place." She indicated toward the screen, which was relaying a world covered in desert. No greenery and no water, just mile after mile of sand.

"Unfortunately, this **is** the same planet," Hammond confirmed with a sigh. "Whatever was there before is not there now." He nodded towards the airman again who turned the footage off.

"All I can surmise is that the previous view was not real, a smokescreen created by the beings who captured you."

Sam frowned. "It was more than a view, sir, with all due respect. It was real. I tested the water and we sat under the trees, the forest…"

"I concur," Teal'c agreed.

"Well, all we know is what was there is now gone," Hammond solemnly stated.

"It could mean that the Colonel and Daniel are not on the planet at all. They may have been transported somewhere else." Sam mused."

"That would be one explanation, Major," George nodded. "The assumption of Asgard beaming technology being involved would back that argument, in any case, I do think it would be a futile action to dispatch another unit to the coordinates until we have heard back from Thor," he stated with regret.

"But, sir, what if they are in danger, what if Daniel is really ill?" Sam interjected.

"I'm sorry, but until we know more about what we are dealing with, I don't think it would be prudent to risk another team."

Sam sighed and hung her head. They should never have left them behind.

"I understand, sir," she conceded. "No wonder the colonel thought this planet was too good to be true," she mused, "it was too inviting, everything was laid out on a plate, great climate, unlimited naquadah, no life form threat. We should have known it was a trap, sir," she stated sadly.

"There will be plenty of time for an investigation into the rights and wrongs of this mission when we have the Colonel and Doctor Jackson back," Hammond informed the remaining members of SG1-. "Now, have we heard anything from the Asgard?"

"No, sir, not yet," Sam confirmed with a shake of her head.

"Try and contact the Tokra, see if they have any intel," the General ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

"And, let's pray that Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson come up with something from their end. We're not going to give up on them just yet. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Xxx

"Come on, Daniel, wake up!" Jack urged, shaking his friend's shoulders firmly. He had been trying to wake Daniel for over ten minutes now.

"What the hell have you done to him?" he shouted. "For crying out loud, Daniel, come on!"

Daniel had fallen asleep almost immediately after Jack had injected the contents of the syringe. At first, Jack had been pleased. Daniel seemed to be at peace and no longer in pain. Jack had even managed to freshen up and take a nap, his mood a bit lighter as Daniel appeared to be improving. He had relaxed thinking that he had administered the antidote, and was safe in the knowledge that when Daniel woke, they may be transported back home. He was wrong.

Jack had woken up after his short power nap to the sound of Daniel tossing and turning, caught in the throes of a nightmare. Head thrashing from side to side, his legs were in constant motion under the thin sheet Jack had covered him with after his fever chills disappeared. He had sat at the archaeologist's bedside for half an hour after he fell asleep, constantly checking and re-checking his temperature until it hit the one hundred degree mark and then, and only then, did Jack allowing himself the luxury of a brief nap. Daniel's rambling, in a language that even Jack could not recognize, along with the younger man's restlessness, finally roused him from his slumber. He tried to placate Daniel, to calm him down, but nothing worked, and now he was totally unrousable.

"Damn it, Daniel. Come on!" Jack ordered again, pressing his knuckle down hard on Daniel's sternum but to no effect. Daniel seemed lost in his nightmares.

Jack moved his hand to Daniels neck, re-checking his carotid pulse, which appeared to be slower every time he took it.

"Help him, for god's sake," he shouted to the beings once more.

"Trankeo pamdople hayten gein," Daniel whimpered.

If Jack didn't know any better, he would have sworn Daniel was still delirious from the earlier fever but a quick check with the back of his hand revealed Daniel's skin to be cold and clammy, his breathing slow and shallow.

"Danny? Come on, can you hear me?" Jack urged again, pinching the skin on Daniel's arm as hard as he could, hoping the sick man would react to pain.

"Gandku heyan wandtledus." Daniel's movements were becoming more and more erratic; his body writhing on the bed.

"For Christ sake, you're killing him!" Jack jumped up and hammered on the wall.

"Are you watching this? You're killing him!" he repeated. "You have to help him."

"J'ck?"

Jack turned and quickly returned to Daniel's bedside.

"Danny?"

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide open, gaze darting round the room.

"Oh, thank God." Jack sighed, tenderly stroking the younger man's cheek. "You had me so scared," he admitted.

Daniel blinked. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack replied tenderly.

"Don't feel so good." As he whispered the last word, Daniel's eyes rolled back into his head, his body stiffened and then shook as a seizure hit.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed and immediately turned Daniel onto his side.

He was about to shout for help again when he noticed three beings observing them from the shadows of the room.

"Are ya just gonna stand there? You need to help him! You need to take this away, like you did before," he spat, struggling to keep his seizing friend on the bed.

The lead being hovered over to the bed, clapped his hands, and floated over Daniel who immediately stilled. Jack turned Daniel onto his back as the being indicated. Daniel was completely out of it.

The being was then joined by the other two, one reached out and placed its hand on Daniel's forehead, another placed both hands on Daniel's stomach, and the other swirled round and round the bed, his gown discarded, translucent body pulsating and glowing bright yellow. The whole motion was making Jack dizzy and he slumped back on to the end of the bed, closed his eyes in exhaustion, and waited.

Sure enough, after a couple of what seemed like eternal minutes, he heard Daniel gasp and bolt upright.

"Jack?"

Again, Jack was at his side in a flash.

"It's okay, Daniel," he soothed, taking in his friend's frightened expression.

"Jack?" Daniel reached a hand out to his friend and Jack clasped it and squeezed.

"You're okay," he repeated again, helping his friend to lie down when he saw him begin to sway.

"Take it easy," Jack urged, "your body's been through the wringer," he told him and Daniel managed to nod.

"'Kay," Daniel replied.

"You're doing great," Jack praised and then turned to the beings.

"Thank you." Jack nodded and gave them a tight smile. He turned his attention back to his friend and carded his fingers through Daniel's sweat soaked hair.

"Doing okay?" he asked tenderly. Daniel managed a small smile and a weak nod.

"Is it all over now?" Jack asked the beings, not taking his eyes off the recovering man.

His heart dropped as he turned and watched as the book floated towards them. He scanned the room for the beings only to find them gone. Sighing deeply, he turned back to Daniel.

"Think we may have to start again, Danny." He tried to smile as he continued to run his fingers through Daniel's stringy hair.

Daniel licked his lips and closed his eyes. "Umm. Tired. Gonna sleep," he muttered.

Jack nodded, continuing to stroke Daniel's hair.

"You do that," he whispered, "looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while." He sighed and sat with his friend as Daniel's breathing deepened and his body relaxed. Jack then reached for the quilt that appeared the end of the bed and covered the now deeply asleep man. He checked Daniel's temperature and was happy to find it normal; he picked up Daniel's wrist and took his pulse. Strong and steady – just like it should be.

Jack walked over to his bed and retrieved his pillow, laid it next to Daniel's, and rested his own head. He turned onto his side and watched Daniel's relaxed features; happy to see he was fine and peaceful – for now. He reached his hand over and let his palm rest over Daniel's heart; he would sleep with it on there- just in case.

xxx

Jack paced and paced. He kicked out at the wall in frustration.

"Oh, come on already! What the hell do you want?" he shouted.

It had been a long night, a night where sleep did not come easy for him. Questions whirled round and round in his mind, questions that he had no answers for.

He knew Daniel's condition was out of their hands. It was obvious that he was very sick and equally as obvious the only thing keeping him alive was the intervention of the beings, but why was he sick? What had caused such high fevers and what looked like a raging infection. Poison? Whatever the being had planned for Teal'c was obviously not good. Had it been an attempt on the Jaffa's life? The being had targeted Teal'c's pouch, which was odd because 'junior' was long gone. Perhaps they had sensed the marker that his symbiote left behind? It was becoming more obvious to Jack that it had been a murder attempt on Teal'c and Daniel got in the way. Now, whatever poison was meant for Teal'c was burning through the archaeologist's system, and the beings obviously had no cure. Why would they want a cure? Why did they not just leave Daniel to die? One life, let nature take its course. Perhaps they had misjudged their captors? They had been well cared for. Food when they wanted, medicine when necessary, but why would they not let them leave? Maybe it was a moral issue. Perhaps it was guilt, though they had shown no guilt or morals when they had intentionally targeted Teal'c. Things just did not add up.

"Please, let us go, we've done you no harm. Let us go, our doctors will care for my friend on our return, he will be fine," Jack called out and then added softly, "Daniel is always fine."

He looked over at his friend who was still fast asleep, he had slept peacefully all night and Jack was glad. The thing was, Jack knew they were going to have to do battle with his health again if they did not let them go.

"Please, I'm begging you. Let me contact our world, we would be willing to negotiate, there must be something you want… need. Come on, name your price – anything!"

Silence.

Jack was losing his patience now.

"For god's sake, answer me!" he shouted. "If you can't communicate, find someone who can. I **know** you can hear us, understand us – come on – 'take me to your leader'."

Silence.

Jack crossed over to the door and shook it as hard as he could but it did no good. He took a few steps back and then shoulder charged it. Nothing. He did it again and again until he was physically and emotionally spent. He slid down the door until he sat on the floor, his head in his hands.

"What the hell are we going to do?" He mutterd.

"Jack?"

Daniel's call made Jack's head pop up; he scrubbed at his face, took a deep breath and made his way over to his friend's bedside.

"Hey, sleepy head," he greeted, "'bout time you woke up. How ya feeling?" he asked, perching on the side of the bed.

Daniel stretched and struggled upright. Jack gave him a hand when he saw he was struggling and Daniel smiled his thanks.

"So, you gonna tell me how you're feeling?" Jack repeated when he saw Daniel wince as he inched back against the headboard.

"Um?" Daniel took stock of his condition. Ache's and pains but on the whole, better than he thought he was going to. "Not bad, not bad at all," he admitted, relief showing in his voice.

"Good, I'm glad." Jack smiled back and ruffled the younger man's hair.

"Cut that out!" Daniel dodged the hand going in for a second ruffle. "Mind you," he said, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. "I could do with a soak in a tub. I feel grungy and I stink." He lifted one arm and smelled his armpit.

"Gross," Jack scolded.

Daniel looked down at his still bare torso. "I wouldn't mind some clean clothes, something normal so I don't feel like I am in the infirmary under Janet's beady eyes."

Jack turned and looked at the bottom of the bed, already knowing what was going to be there, and sure enough, there were two neat piles of clean clothes, a mound of white towels, and a basket of, what was obviously, bathing substances.

"Ta da!" Jack gestured to the little 'presents' left them. "Your wish was their command, Doctor Jackson, and I bet there is a nice warm bath with your name on it behind the partition."

Daniel smiled. "Sounds great," he said nodding his thanks as Jack offered him his hand.

"Come on, enjoy before it gets cold."

Xxx

As Jack predicted, there was a bath drawn and waiting. He helped a very unsteady Daniel into it, and the ailing man sighed orgasmically as he relaxed in the warm water.

Jack had been shocked at how weak Daniel was, the strain on his body was taking its toll. The first time the beings 'healed' Daniel, he seemed to rally back to normal health but this time, Daniel was very unsteady and obviously exhausted.

Jack had added a generous helping of - what smelled like - musk bubble bath, and sat on the washbowl cabinet's side, watching Daniel who lay in the bubbles with his eyes closed and a contented smile on his face.

Jack started to play with the taps, turning them on and off while humming off key. Daniel sighed, opened his eyes and turn to face his friend.

"Jack," he growled.

"What?" Jack answered, then realized what he was doing.

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged and then cleared his throat. "Listen, Danny, I've been thinking."

Daniel chuckled. "What again?" he teased.

"Hear me out," Jack pleaded, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. "What do you think was in that syringe?" he asked earnestly. "Because your symptoms were very different to the other time you were ill."

"Other time?"

"Yeah, you know – the puking, fever thingy." Jack gestured to the latrine hole.

"Oh. **That** time." Daniel shuddered at the memory and pinched the bridge of his nose as he concentrated on the events of the past couple of days. "Well, as you know, we have come to the conclusion that I am suffering from some sort of virus or something." He turned and faced Jack once more. "Obviously there was some sort of substance on the end of the point that the being attempted to lampoon Teal'c with. That substance is in my blood stream and causing the fevers and vomiting. Now," he pulled himself upright and lent his chin on the rim of the tub, "we also came to the conclusion that whatever the beings are doing to me, is giving me a reprieve from the symptoms, but when they stop with the - as you say - 'laying on of the hands; then, the symptoms hit hard. Whatever they are doing is not a cure. They obviously don't know the cure, hence the supposed book of prescriptions or antidotes." He wiped his hand over his face and smiled sadly. "Yesterday, I managed to translate the antidote the beings indicated and when I started to feel ill later in the day, instead of the 'laying on of the hands' the beings provided us with a syringe of medication. Best guess? That was the formula I translated."

Jack nodded and indicated for Daniel to continue when the younger man turned and leaned back in the bath again, his eyes dropping shut, the effort of talking seeming to exhaust him even more.

"Go on," Jack urged.

"Well, whatever was in the alleged antidote was injected by you into my system…."

"Go on, lay the guilt at my door," Jack interrupted.

Daniel sighed. "Well, whatever it was, it was quite obviously not the antidote… or so we think." He turned and looked at Jack. "Well, it may have been, we won't know unless I get sick again."

Jack shook his head. "Oh, you will, count on it," he stated sadly.

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, after you stopped seizing…"

"I had a seizure?" Daniel asked in astonishment, he only had every vague memories of the night before. No wonder his muscles ached so much.

"Oh, yeah, it weren't pretty," Jack, confirmed. "Anyway, after your seizure, I asked if it was all over and the book 'levitated' across the room."

"Crap."

"Oh, yeah, crap," Jack, agreed.

Daniel took a deep breath.

"So," he started again. "We'll take it that I am not cured."

"Yup."

"So, we can assume they 'thought' my translation **was** the cure."

"Yup."

"But it obviously was not."

"Obviously."

"It made me sick?"

"Very," Jack confirmed, "but in a different way."

"How so? My memories of last night are kinda sketchy," Daniel admitted, his hand going to the bridge of his nose once more.

"Like I said, there was no vomiting or fevers, you were really out of it, Danny. I couldn't get you to wake up, you were tossing and turning, and mumbling in your sleep, nothing you said made sense but I couldn't get you to wake properly. You skin was cold and clammy, your breathing was all wrong. It almost seemed as if you were in shock, and then you had the seizure," Jack stated.

"But no fever."

"Nope, no fever," Jack confirmed. "The beings intervened and your symptoms disappeared, and you slept like a baby all night." He smiled.

"So, cold and clammy. Drowsy, unresponsive, then a seizure?"

"Yup, just about sums it up," Jack confirmed.

Daniel leaned back again and thought hard. He recognized those symptoms. He turned his head again.

"Poppy seeds!" he exclaimed, struggling to sit up, and spilling water as he did.

"Poppy seeds?" Jack questioned.

"Yes," Daniel confirmed, nodding his head. "Those symptoms sound like an overdose of some sort, probably Opium."

"Opium?"

"Yes, yes," Daniel replied eagerly, "You remember when I was writing down the translation I thought the last word was 'poppy seeds'?"

"Yes, I remember," Jack, confirmed.

"Well, that's what they made the medication in the syringe out of and, because of my body's reaction, I obviously did not give them the cure, they overdosed my body with poppy seeds – Opium!"

"So, what is the god damn cure then?" Jack huffed.

"I have no idea, but I think its all trial and error until I hit the correct formula." Daniel slowly nodded as things became clearer.

"But, there are thousands of formulas in that book, it could take ages, each time you could get sicker and sicker." Jack pointed out.

"Yes," Daniel agreed, "but each time, they will counteract the symptoms - cure me - until I hit on the right one."

"For god's sake, Daniel," Jack grouched. "I suppose you expect me to nurse you through all these attempts." He scrubbed his face in frustration at the thought of how ill Daniel might get.

Daniel nodded, curtly. "I'd do it for you," he simply stated. "You'd best help me outta here. I've got some translating to do, and the quicker I do it, the quicker I'll come up with the cure and get us out of here."

Xxx

"Dad." Sam met Jacob half way as he bounded down the 'gate ramp. Jacob pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, Sammy." He kissed her cheek. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," Sam agreed and then straightened. "Do you have any news?" she asked eagerly. They had contacted the Tokra straight after the second briefing, having failed to hear back from the Asgard. That was twelve hours ago and they were still waiting for Thor to get back to them.

"We know where they are," Jacob confirmed with a smile.

Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god." She pulled her father in for another hug.

"Are they okay?" she hesitantly asked.

Jacob rubbed her back in support. "How about we go fill George in?"

Sam nodded and Jacob kissed the top of her head.

"They're gonna be fine," he soothed when he felt the tremors of relief that shook his daughter. "Come on, let's not waste any more time."

Sam nodded and then led the way to the briefing room.

Xxx

"So, what have you got, Jacob?" George asked.

Jacob cleared his throat and looked at the expectant faces around the table. Judging from the bags under the trio's eyes, they had not slept much since Jack and Daniel's abductions, and he knew the information he was about to give them would cause more sleepless nights unless they could get to the missing duo as fast as possible.

"Well," he began, "according to our operative-"

"Is this operative a reliable one, Jacob Carter?" Teal'c interrupted.

"Yes, Teal'c, he is on the inside of the operative holding the Colonel and Daniel. The high council have identified that they are being held in a medical facility."

"A medical facility?" Sam interjected.

Jacob nodded.

"Carry on," George urged.

"Well, what we have learned is that Jack and Daniel are being held on an Asgard vessel in orbit of PX4-578, and, to the best of our knowledge, Thor is unaware of the ship." He held his hand up just as Sam was about to interrupt. "Apparently Loki 'acquired' it many, many years ago…"

"I knew it, I just knew it," Sam spat.

"Sam," Jacob cautioned.

"Sorry – go on," Sam implored.

"Anyway, as you know, Loki had been discovered doing unsanctioned experiments after the unfortunate event with Jack's clone."

They all nodded in agreement. Thor had discovered that the rebellious Asgard had been experimenting with DNA, attempting to produce human clones.

"Sorry to interrupt, Jacob, but didn't Thor see to Loki, ban him from experimenting?" George interrupted.

"Yes, he did but that was apparently after Loki spent a century tinkering with science." Jacob cleared his throat once more. "He managed to create a new species in a lab, basing them on the human physiology but again, failed. This small race cannot communicate in anyway, they can understand many languages but the act of actual physically communicating is missing."

"The beings we encountered," Teal'c stated.

"Exactly," Jacob confirmed and carried on. "Loki realised that his 'super race' was flawed and abandoned them, and the ship."

"Why didn't he just destroy them?" Sam asked.

"We don't know," Jacob answered truthfully. "All we know for certain was years later, this 'race' was tracked down by the Goa'uld who then recruited them to do their scientific research."

"In what way?" George asked.

"Well, primarily, the lab was set up to find a cure for the Tok'ra symbiote poison. We had a double agent in our ranks at the time who, unknown to us, passed a sample of the poison on to the Goa'uld," Jacob stated.

Sam looked at him in shock.

"So, why didn't your operative tell you this?" she urged.

Jacob cleared his throat.

"Ah, well, loyalty is not his strong point, the Goa'uld were paying him highly, so it was worth his while to keep his mouth shut, and obviously, the high council is now dealing with the unfortunate matter," he confirmed, slowly nodding his head.

Sam shook hers.

"This is unbelievable," she muttered under her breath and then straightened. "So, the whole thing was an elaborate set up, our minds were tampered with?"

"Yes," Jacob admitted sadly. "The Asgard ship allowed the Lokier's…"

"The Lokier's?" Teal'c interrupted.

Jacob nodded.

"Loki obviously named his creation after himself."

"Obviously," George muttered.

"Anyway, the Lokier's created a false world to entice, primarily the Jaffa'a nation, to idyllic, naquadah rich… they knew what carrots to dangle."

"So, once they lured the Jaffa to the world, they did what? Infect them with the poison? Experiment on them?"

Sam asked expectantly.

"Correct, Sam," Jacob confirmed. "They would entice them as I said, then inject the poison, beam them up to their lab, and then experiment on them with drug combinations to try and come up with the right antidote."

"Did they succeed?" George asked.

Jacob shook his head.

"No, they failed miserably, as far as we know all those experimented on died; long, slow awful deaths lasting many years as the Lokier's revived them over and over, trying many, many combinations."

"Like Baal did with O'Neill,," Teal'c interjected.

"Precisely," Jacob confirmed.

"So, tell me this – how come this has been allowed to go on so long?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

"Well, since the discovery of Tetronin, the Lockier's 'sniffing out' ability has been reduced, they have been redundant for a while."

"Until we stumbled in."

"Yes." Jacob nodded.

"Okay, let's get this right, the Lokier's must have detected 'something' in Teal'c, thought their luck was in, because they were programmed to react to Jaffa symbiotes?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jacob agreed.

"So, they then went to inject the poison into Teal'c's pouch so they could continue their research for the Goa'uld." Sam mused.

"Correct."

"But, Daniel pushed Teal'c out of the way and they infected him instead." She sighed and hung her head as her father nodded in agreement.

"So?" she questioned.

"So, he is in trouble I'm sorry to say, apparently the Lokier have them both in their lab."

"Which, has been programmed in the Colonel and Daniel's mind to appear as a dwelling."

"Yes," Jacob confirmed again. "The Lokier were given a book by the Goa'uld years ago, this book is believed to contain the correct antidote somewhere. It contains thousands of different combinations but it is written in a derogative of Latin which the Goa'uld and Lokier's do not have the ability to translate."

"But, Daniel does," George interjected.

"The problem is, yes, Daniel can translate but still – they have no idea which antidote is the real cure. It is trial and error until they hit the jackpot, and it has already eluded them for years."

"So, what is happening now?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid Daniel is seriously ill from the initial poison, we did not know how it would react in a human who did not have a symbiote. We now know that it is probably fatal." He smiled sadly when Sam gasped. He reached over and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

"They won't let him die, Sam, not yet," he added, ducking his head. "They will keep reviving him when the symptoms escalate, they then will wait for Daniel to translate one of the antidotes, re-produce it in the lab, then inject it in him and sit back and wait. When it is obvious that it is not the cure, they will revive him again. The book is re-introduced for Daniel to translate, they wait for him to become ill, and then the cycle begins again."

"For Christ sake," George spat.

"Well, that's the Goa'uld for you." Jacob shrugged.

"How is he, Dad?" Sam asked, trying to blink back the tears.

"Not so good, he's on his second cycle now. Jack is with him all the way, they are allowing him to stay, but we need to get them out of there as soon as possible."

"But, if we manage the rescue, will Daniel Jackson not die because of the Lokier not being able to find cure?" Teal'c asked.

"That's why we need Thor," Jacob admitted. "The Asgard are the only race that could put Daniel into statis and then come up with a cure as quickly as possible," he ventured.

"I agree," George stated. "Jacob, are the Tok'ra with us?"

"Yes, George, they are hailing Thor as we speak."

"Good, good." George nodded. "Let's hope they get in touch sooner rather than later."


	8. Chapter 8

"That better?" Jack asked as he helped Daniel into the chair that had just appeared. Daniel leaned back with a sigh.

"Yeah, much." He nodded and smiled.

The two men had been studying the book for hours now. Jack lent Daniel as much moral support as possible. The writing was gobble de gook to him but at least he could let Daniel bounce ideas backwards and forwards. The translation was much slower this time, as Daniel was having trouble concentrating - a side effect of the previous attempted antidote that still lingered. When he complained that his lower back hurt from being propped up in bed, Jack had ordered an arm chair with arm rests to make him more comfortable, and Daniel had gratefully lowered his aching body into it, his muscles still complaining from his seizure.

Jack placed the book on Daniel's lap and perched on an arm of the chair.

"Okay, where were we?" He asked, picking up the pad and pencil. He had become Daniel's scribe, and it was the best real help he could offer.

Daniel cleared his throat.

"Right," he started, "I'm sure we have the quantities right." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "The ingredient translation is a bit trickier," he admitted with a sigh and pointed at the text.

"Laurus Nobilis is a spice, a bay leaf, I think." He moved his finger to the next line. "Turnera aphrodisiaca T. duffusa is a tea of some sort," he continued.

"How do you know these things?" Jack asked, noting down Daniel's suggestions.

Daniel turned his head and stared. "Hello, linguist here!" he stated with a shrug of his shoulders, and then returned to the book.

"Okay, I am sure that Elettaria cardamomum is Cardamom." He nodded as Jack wrote the name next to the corresponding quantity.

"So, these are all plants or herbs?" Jack asked not looking up from the pad.

"Yes, seems so," Daniel agreed. "Pretty potent herbs and possibly toxic plants though," he stated sadly. "Mixed together they could produce nasty effects on a human."

"Yeah, I know," Jack commiserated, squeezing Daniel's shoulder in sympathy, knowing too well that within a few hours these nasty effects could topple his friend unless they got lucky.

"Come on, what's the next word," he urged.

Daniel sighed, he was so tired and his head was beginning to hurt, first signs of the return of his illness, it seemed to happen quicker this time, he needed to get this translation down while he could, it was a race against the clock now.

"Right." He tried to concentrate again. "Cyclamen persicum is definitely Cyclamen, as in the flower," he stated, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"You okay?" Jack asked placing his hand on Daniel's forehead. Daniel slowly shook his head and it was then Jack's turn to sigh.

"Your fever's back," he stated sadly.

"I know," Daniel admitted; he was feeling worse by the minute.

"Water, medication, ice pack," Jack ordered. His request was immediately granted. He handed his friend the water and tablets.

"Take a break," he ordered. "Let's try and get your temp down before we go any further," he suggested with a sad smile.

Daniel did as he was told and then leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, willing the medication to work, knowing if he couldn't kick this fever, he would not be able to continue the translation. If he did not complete the translation, the beings could not come up with a new antidote, and without the new antidote, he would probably die.

Jack picked up the ice pack, activated it, and placed it on Daniel's nape, earning him a sigh of relief from his friend.

"Rest your eyes for bit, Danny," Jack suggested.

"'Kay," Daniel replied as he started to massage his temples.

"I bet Carter and Teal'c are back home now," Jack mused in an attempt take Daniel's mind off being unwell. "Yeah," he continued, "bet they're working through the night, working out a way to get us out of here. No stone will be left unturned. Walter will be in a panic, Hammond will be on that 'red phone' to the boss guy, they'll be forcing their way through that door any minute now, you'll see," he tried to reassure.

Daniel shook his head. "Wanna lie down," he mumbled into his hands.

"What?" Jack asked, turning the ice pack and reapplying it to Daniel's bowed neck.

"Need to lie down," Daniel begged, one arm going round his waist as his stomach cramped, he dropped his other arm and looked pleadingly at Jack. "Please, I really need to lie down."

Jack placed his hand on Daniel's forehead; his friend was really burning now. "Come on then, let's get you into bed then." He then helped him across the room and pulled back the covers.

Daniel gratefully slipped between the sheets and placed one arm across his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, "don't let me sleep," he urged. "Just wanna rest, let the pills kick in, need to get the translation finished, running out of time."

"Shh," Jack soothed, "we've got time, just take five."

Xxx

Jacob knocked on George Hammond's door. He had just received some information from Revanna – Aldwin had managed to track down the Asgard mother ship.

"Come in, Jacob. You have news?"

Jacob nodded.

"Take a seat," George offered.

"Thanks." Jacob sat opposite the General.

George leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk, trying to read his friend's expression.

"Is it Daniel?" He asked quickly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, no, no," Jacob assured him, feeling guilty for worrying his friend.

"I've had word from Aldwin on Revanna, the Tok'ra home world," he continued, "they have managed to track down Thor."

George smiled. "That's good." He nodded his head, his heart feeling a little lighter until he took in Jacob's still serious expression. "It is good news, isn't it?" .

"Problem is, he is onboard the _Daniel Jackson_ which is in orbit round Orilla. It will take time to get a message to him" Jacob stated with a sigh.

"How long?"

"Two to three days at least," Jacob admitted, and George shook his head in frustration.

"Ah, heck," he stated, his head in his hands.

"Yeah," Jacob admitted, "that's going to be another three cycles at least for Daniel, unless he and Jack can come up with something."

"This is unacceptable," George sighed.

"I know," Jacob agreed. "I hope Danny's strong enough to hang on a while longer."

"He's an amazing boy," George praised.

"I know," Jacob nodded.

"Can your operative not do anything his end?"

Jacob cleared his throat.

"Well, um, the, um, Tok'ra high council have recalled him," he admitted sadly. "He is being detained on Revanna. Freya is having a field day with him, apparently."

George sighed again.

"So, the Colonel and Doctor Jackson are on their own in this now?"

"I'm afraid so, George. I'm afraid so."

Xxx

"Jack?"

Daniel curled up in a tight ball as his stomach cramped again.

"Yeah?" Jack looked up from the book. As Daniel rested he had tried his hardest to try and make sense of the writing. He knew they were up against it but he was ready to give up, this was Daniel's area of expertise, and he was out of his depth.

"Do you think they could just come and take away some…" he paused and bit his bottom lip, the pain in his side was getting too much. "Some of the pain?" He pleaded, panting and trying not to cry out.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is it getting worse?" he asked, taking Daniel's pulse.

"Yeah," Daniel finally let himself admit, "I need to finish the translations and I can't like this."

Two beings then appeared over the bed, one clapped his hands and Jack made way as Daniel flopped over on to his back, the being clapped again, the quilt disappeared off the bed and Daniel was stripped down to the waist again. The other being then began to massage his stomach, and Daniel sighed in relief as the pain lifted. The second being placed his hand on Daniel's forehead and the headache receded as well. The beings then retreated to the shadows and continued to observe from afar.

"Damp cloth," Jack ordered and proceeded to wipe Daniel's face.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." Daniel sighed in relief. "Much," he gratefully admitted. "Have they gone?" He asked, struggling upright, and looking round the room.

Jack pointed to the beings hovering in the corner.

"No, they're there," he stated.

"Right, pass me the book?" Daniel said, running his fingers through his hair. "Looks like this reprieve may only be temporary, let's get on with it."

The book floated off the armchair and landed on Daniel's lap, at the same time a pitcher of water and glass appeared on the cabinet.

"Looks like they're looking after their assets," Jack stated, shaking his head. "Here, drink." Jack passed Daniel a glass and Daniel nodded his thanks, drained the drink, and passed the glass back.

"Let's get on it," Daniel stated, picking up the pencil.

"Now, this tea leaf could be Damiana."

He continued the translation.

xxx

"Sammy?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, we can't do anything more at the moment."

"I know." Sam turned away from the briefing room window and faced her father.

"Daniel's strong," she said with a forced smile.

"I know." Jacob nodded. "It's gonna be tough for him," he stated looking at his feet.

"Harder for the Colonel," Sam mused sadly. "He's not good when one of his 'kids' is hurt."

Jacob crossed the room and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"It's not easy for anyone, we've been through this before," he admitted, stroking Sam's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can't lose him again," she muttered.

"And we won't," Jacob reassured her. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dad."

"He'll be fine." Jacob slowly rocked his daughter, hoping and praying that he would be right.

Xxx

"You finished?" Jack asked as Daniel gently shut the book.

"Yeah, think so," Daniel said placing the notepad on the book and it instantly disappeared.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked as Daniel leaned his head back on the bed's headboard.

"Getting a bit hot," he admitted turning his head slowly towards his friend who was propped up in bed, the magazine he had been trying to concentrate on while Daniel worked, dropped in his lap.

"Thermometer strip," Jack called and then placed the strip that appeared in his hand on Daniel's forehead. Daniel closed his eyes in frustration.

"Hate this," he grouched, his hand reaching for the thermometer.

"I know," Jack sympathised, "this could soon be over Daniel, so we've got to keep positive." Jack tapped Daniel's hand. "Leave that," he scolded and Daniel's hand flopped back on the bed. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Jack reached up and removed the strip.

"102," he stated with a sad shake of his head.

"This is no fun," Daniel groaned.

"I know," Jack repeated. He didn't know how he could help his friend anymore. Things were totally out of his hands, and he could only sit, wait, and be supportive. Jack O'Neill hated not being in control.

"So. Now what?" he asked,

Daniel sighed. "Well, we wait. We wait until my symptoms worsen and they produce the next antidote," he stated and shuddered.

"Quilts, sweats," Jack ordered. "Let's get prepared then." He turned and smiled at Daniel who rolled his eyes in response.

"You're getting good at this nursing thing," Daniel stated as Jack helped him on with the warmer clothing.

"Ah, Danny boy," Jack teased, and easing behind his friend, he pulled him into his arms and reached for the quilt to cover the now shivering man. "You've given me enough practice over the years." He ruffled Daniel's hair as the younger man relaxed into the embrace. There was nothing Jack could do but make Daniel comfortable for the next hour or so.

"Just try and relax, Danny," he urged. "This all will be over soon, you wait, just hang in there a bit longer, it'll be fine, we'll laugh about all this soon."

xxx

"Okay, okay!" Jack shouted to the room. "I'm not laughing, this is not funny."

"Ah God!" Daniel cried, writhing on the bed in agony. Jack sat, head in hand, absolutely at a loss to know what to do anymore.

"Stop this now!" he called, lifting his head. "I know you can hear me! That wasn't the antidote! Come on!" he begged.

Jack held Daniel as the chills got worse, he held him as the cramps became more frequent, he held him until Daniel whimpered in pain as the wound in his side returned and Daniel had begged for the antidote. The syringe appeared within a minute and Jack injected it with a sigh, anything to try and give the sick man relief. Now though, now he wished he could turn back time. Holding his friend through the chills and fever of the infection was a doddle compared to this.

For two hours they had thought the antidote had worked. Daniel really perked up, in fact he had been so hungry, Jack had ordered him some supper, and Daniel had literally begged for steak and a jacket potato, which he'd eaten with relish. He had managed a bath and had enjoyed several games of chess. Jack had even called for their packs and combats, which had appeared without question. They were changed, ready, and checking their packs when Daniel suddenly doubled up in agony. Night had fallen since then and Daniel was still curled up on the bed in agony.

"Gonna be sick," Daniel managed to grind out.

"Bowl," Jack ordered. There was no way Daniel was going to make it to the bathroom again. The vomiting had started an hour ago, and the first couple of times, Jack had managed to drag his friend to the latrine but now, Daniel was curled up in such a tight ball, any attempt to straighten and walk would be impossible, and Jack doubted that his friend's legs would hold him up right.

A bowl soon appeared in Jack's hands and he rushed to Daniel's bedside, just in time. He supported the ill man's head, as he was violently sick – again.

"Easy, easy," Jack tried to sooth again, tears springing in his eyes. He was so tired and felt so useless.

"Ah god, god, god, god," Daniel stuttered between bouts of vomiting. Jack rubbed his back. Daniels shirt was soaked through with sweat.

"Clean clothes, cloth, water," Jack ordered, raising his voice over the sound of Daniel vomiting. He closed his eyes in despair, adding a request for a new bowl when Daniel managed to 'fill' the one in his hands.

Finally, the worst of the vomiting seemed over. Jack gently laid his now exhausted friend back on the bed, and Daniel just lay there, eyes closed, and totally wrung out. His breathing was shallow and fast; his skin had a yellow, jaundice tinge to it. Jack was not happy with what he saw, not happy at all. He gently shook Daniel's shoulder.

"Danny? Think you can wake up a bit, change out of these wet clothes?" he urged. Daniel managed to nod his head. Jack eased Daniel forward, horrified how weak and limp his friend was. If Jack had not supported his shoulders, Daniel would have taken a nosedive onto the mattress.

"A little help here?" Jack called.

Four beings appeared in the room and stayed in the shadows.

Jack struggled to pull Daniel's sopping wet t-shirt over his head, which was lolling between his shoulders.

"Are you gonna help or not?" Jack called, discarding the soiled garment on the floor. None of the beings moved an inch.

"Fine," Jack grouched, easing Daniel back down onto the bed. "I'll do it myself," he stated, moving to the bottom of the bed and undoing the laces on Daniel's standard issue boots.

"No, no – you've done enough," Jack spat, throwing each boot with venom towards the watching beings.

"Please, don't worry, we can handle this, can't we, Daniel?" He questioned, reaching up to remove the archaeologist's pants, stripping him down until the suffering man lay boneless, dressed only in his boxer shorts.

"We'll get along just fine on our own, won't we, Danny? Always have and always will." Jack knelt on the bed and proceeded to wash the sweat caused by Daniels exertions off his torso and legs.

"O'Neill and Jackson all the way, hey?" He stated as Daniel lay, eyes open, spent, totally spent, exhausted beyond belief. He just allowed Jack to care for him. Jack continued to talk to him but he knew he wouldn't get a response, Daniel had had it this time, his body had had enough, he could no longer fight the antidote that was supposed to fight the infection for much longer.

Jack turned to the beings once more.

"Are you going to let him die this time? I'm telling you, you let this go on any longer and you ain't gonna get your answer's anymore. He'll die and your research, or whatever it is you are doing, is gonna die with him."

Jack then turned back to his teammate and watched again as Daniel curled up in a ball and cried out in agony. Jack closed his eyes and slumped back on the bed.

"Just stop this," he sighed.

The beings moved over the bed once more…


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel was still asleep, he had slept all day and, now the suns were beginning to set below the hills.

It had taken six beings to revive him this time and Jack had been beyond worried. They had taken it in turns with the laying on of the hands, the whirling over Daniel's body – each had appeared exhausted when Daniel finally woke up.

Now Jack was petrified. What would happen the next time? What if they could not revive him? Each time was taking longer and longer, and Daniel was more and more exhausted. It seemed to Jack, that he was ebbing away now. They needed a way out. They needed to be rescued, and they needed it as soon as possible. He was scared that Daniel would not return the next time.

Jack had spent most of the day pacing, trying to find a way out of the room by kicking the door, punching the walls, and shaking the windows. Nothing worked. They were well and truly 'stuck' in this room, with seemingly no means of escape. He had managed to sleep for a couple of hours, when one of the beings had appeared at Daniel's bedside and indicated for Jack to lie down. The being had stayed guard, watching over the recovering man, allowing Jack to get some much needed rest, and Jack had slept.

Jack had spent the last hour studying the book again, he could now recognize the figures based on Daniel's last workings and he had the pad already marked out, ready to fill in the blank words. He had to wake Daniel now. Time was going on, and if he left it any longer, he risked the possibility of Daniel slipping from exhausted sleep into the sleep of the seriously ill, and they would lose the opportunity of finding the cure.

He crossed to Daniel's bedside and knelt on the floor so he was eye level with the sleeping man. He shook Daniel's shoulder with a feeling of deja vu.

"Danny, come on," he urged, "time to wake up. I'm so sorry, you need to help me with the translation," Jack pleaded and shook Daniel's shoulder a little harder.

"I'm up, I'm up," Daniel muttered, his head buried in the quilts.

"Well, let's see those blue eyes then." Jack smiled, relieved to hear his friend's voice. He pulled the quilt down slightly as Daniel stretched.

"Morning," Daniel greeted, yawned, and struggled upright.

"Evening," Jack retorted, sitting on the bed. "Water," he ordered and then smiled when he heard Daniel's stomach rumble.

"Hungry?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," Daniel replied with a shy smile. "Cheeseburger."

"Hey!" Jack grouched lightheartedly. "I do the ordering around here, you do the translating and the lying around thing." He smiled and poured Daniel a glass of water, while his friend took a bite of the burger that had appeared instantly in his hand.

"I'm good at the lying around dying thing," Daniel retorted after swallowing his mouthful of food. "Had lot's of practice," he quipped, taking another bite.

Jack took hold of Daniel's chin and turned his face so he was staring straight into his eyes.

"**That** is not funny. Do not joke about **that**." He was deadly serious. Daniel averted his eyes from Jack's gaze and mumbled an apology. They sat in silence as Daniel continued to 'pick' at his burger.

Jack cleared his throat. "Right, hurry up and finish that." He poked his finger in Daniel's burger.

"Hey!" Daniel scolded and popped the final piece into his mouth.

Jack clicked his fingers. "Book," he called. The book floated over to the bed and opened to a page near the back, Jack tapped the page.

"You need to get that translated and we're losing daylight, fast."

Daniel nodded, handed Jack the empty glass that he had just drained, and began his work once more. Maybe this would be the last time?

xxx

"What have you got?" George Hammond asked as he made his way down the stairs into the control room.

"I have Commander Thor on visual, sir," Walter Harriman informed him, vacating his chair to allow the General to sit down.

" Get Major Carter and Teal'c," George ordered an at an airman over his shoulder as he made his way to the console.

"We're right here, sir," Sam replied as she and Teal'c rushed down the stairs, already alerted by the SGC warning system.

"Good," George replied as he pressed the two way control button on the monitor in front of him, smiling with relief when Thor came into view.

"Commander Thor, I can't tell you how happy we are to see you," he greeted.

"It is a pleasure to see you too, General Hammond," the Asgard leader bowed slightly.

"Thor, we need you help," George continued.

"I understand, General. We have been contacted by a Tok'ra representative and have been filled in on the unfortunate situation. I can only offer my apologies for one of my race's contribution towards Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill's predicament."

"I appreciate that," George replied, "we really need you to free our men. We are concerned that Doctor Jackson will need medical attention that is beyond our capabilities," he admitted.

"Doctor Jackson will need to be put in stasis until a cure can be found," Thor stated.

"Exactly," George confirmed.

"We have the vessel's coordinates locked into our navigational computer and will leave immediately. We will be in position in twelve of your Earth hours," Thor informed him with a slight bow and the screen went blank.

"I hope Daniel can hang on till then," Sam sadly stated.

"Indeed," Teal'c confirmed.

There was nothing more they could do now. It was up to the Asgard and all they could do was just sit, wait, and worry.

"Get some rest people," George ordered. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Indeed," Teal'c repeated.

Xxx

"You've got to be kidding me!" Daniel slammed down his pad and pen in alarm. He pulled the quilt tighter round his shaking shoulders. He had been working on the translation for nearly two hours before his symptoms re-appeared. Now he was feeling miserable again and what he had just translated frightened him.

"What?" Jack asked, stretched out on the bed, his head resting in the crook of his arm.

"No way!" Daniel shouted to the room and whimpered when the sound of his voice caused his head to pound even more.

Jack looked up at his friend, hearing the panic in Daniel's voice.

"Daniel. What?" he implored.

Daniel all but tumbled out of bed, his legs barely holding him upright. He struggled around the bed, his hand resting on the mattress, trying to steady himself as his legs threatened to give way.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, sit down before you fall down," Jack urged.

"No." Daniel shook his head fervently. "I want you in here right now!" He shouted. "I can't do this!" he cried out. "Come on, cowards, where are you?" He tried to straighten but the stomach cramps that now assailed him caused him to double over and rest his head on the bed's headboard.

"Come on, come on, I know you can hear me," he mumbled into the board and rocked, waited out the cramps.

He felt Jack's reassuring hand rubbing his back.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Jack pleaded.

Daniel kept one hand protectively round his abdomen and turned to face Jack.

"Arsenic," he spat, "this one contains arsenic!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Oh, no," Daniel replied, pushing his shaking body away from the wall.

"Book," he ordered. The book floated to the top of the bed. Jack helped him sit as he began to sway - the effort of merely standing now was too much.

"See, see." Daniel tapped the page over and over again. "AS33 – Arsenikon – that means arsenic!" he started at Jack. "No way, Jack, no." His head dropped and he shook it sadly. "No way, Jack, no way," he repeated, his voice barley a whisper.

Jack sat down beside him and placed another quilt over his trembling shoulders.

"You sure?" Jack questioned quietly, Daniel nodded and leaned into Jack, letting his head fall heavily on the older man's shoulder. Jack immediately put his arm round Daniel's waist and rocked gently, he kissed the top of Daniels head.

"Can't you just translate another one?" He asked with a sign. Daniel shook his head slightly.

"No, I keep trying to turn the page, they turn it straight back. I have no choice."

"Oh, Danny." Jack kissed his head once more. "We can't give up now, you can't give up now. We'll get through this," he tried to placate.

Daniel shook his head.

"We cant," he sighed. "I wanna go home."

"Me too, Daniel, me too," Jack agreed. "And we will, this is the one, I can feel it in my bones," he hugged his shivering friend once more. "Come on, fill in the last word," he urged handing Daniel the pad and paper. "One last try and then we go home," he assured his friend as Daniel reluctantly completed the final part of the translation with shaking hands. The pad immediately disappeared.

Jack held Daniel for a few more minutes. Both sitting in silence with the realization that the following hours were going to be probably the toughest of their lives.

Xxx

"Right, we might as well get ourselves prepared," Jack stated, breaking their hold. Daniel immediately missed the heat his friend's body provided. He just fell on his side and curled up once more.

"Come on, Danny," Jack urged, pulling at Daniel's quilt. "Scoot over to the chair, let's get some fresh bed linen on this bed then you can try and sleep some."

He helped Daniel over to the armchair and the younger man, curled up and rested his head on the arm. Jack tucked the cover's round Daniel's shoulders and patted his shoulder.

"Won't take long," he promised. "I'll get you lying down again, soon."

Daniel nodded sadly and then watched as his friend set to work.

Jack ordered fresh sheets, pillows, and quilts – all appeared straight away and the bed was stripped and remade in front of their eyes. Jack turned and smiled at Daniel.

"Cool, hey?"

Daniel managed to nod in agreement, though the action increased his now migraine strength headache.

Jack then ordered a bowl, a cloth, a pitcher of fresh water, and some glasses. Again, no problems.

"I feel like Mickey Mouse conducting that orchestra." He turned his head and smiled. Daniel smiled back and then whimpered as his stomach cramped painfully.

"Hang in there, Danny," Jack soothed, "won't be much longer," he promised.

"Yeah." Daniel sighed and tried to relax.

"Okay, let's see if we can have some fun." Jack grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Daniel watched in his detached fevered world as Jack carried on. Soon the room was filled with candles, hundreds, different colors, different sizes, creating a much more relaxing ambience.

Over the next few minutes, Jack ordered food supplies and massage oils. Finally he made sure their packs were delivered and he checked them to make sure they had their medical supplies, thermometers, ice pack's, pain killers, fever reducers – anything that could help Daniel if the antidote failed, not that Jack thought they would help that much but they may ease the poor man's suffering for a while.

"There. I think we're set," Jack commented, and looking round the room with a contented sigh, he turned and faced his friend once more.

"What ya think?" he asked, hands on hips.

"Hot," Daniel replied.

"What? Are the candles too hot?" Jack asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Daniel groaned and pulled at his quilts. "N-no, too h-hot," he stuttered.

"Shit, Daniel, I'm sorry," Jack rushed to his friend's side. "Let's get you unwrapped and into bed." He took in Daniel's flushed face and placed his hand on his forehead. Daniel was burning up again.

"Come on," he urged and helped his friend lie back on the bed. "Scrubs," he ordered, crossing the room to collect the bowl of tepid water and a cloth. He looked back at Daniel who was now sprawled out on the bed, naked from the waist upwards, his head lolling listlessly from side to side.

So it began.

Xxx

"Okay. How ya doing?" Jack looked up from the chessboard after completing his move.

Daniel smiled. "So far so good," he admitted. "How long has it been now?"

"Oh, a good three hours I guess," Jack returned the smile.

The syringe appeared just in time this cycle, and Daniel had passed out after another hour of alternating chills and sweats. He had been barley rousable and his breathing was compromised. Jack had just started to think of applying CPR. Thankfully, he had been able to inject the antidote just as Daniel's lips began to turn blue.

Now, though, things were fine. Daniel had woken immediately, absolutely starving again. The two men had sat and enjoyed a three course gourmet meal together. Daniel had taken a long luxurious bath and had even requested a light book to read.

They were now on their third game of chess and things looked good.

"So. How long do you think it will be before they decide we can leave?" Daniel mused, moving his rook in front of Jack's Queen.

"Well, we are assuming they are gonna let us leave," Jack replied as he took his turn. "We can't take that for granted Daniel, they may keep us here indefinitely, we just don't know. They may decide we know too much." Jack gave his friend a tight smile. "The main thing is – you will be rid of the infection and we will be in a stronger position to attempt an escape." Jack nodded slowly.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, "we'll cross that bridge when we get there, right?"

Jack nodded in agreement. "Right," he confirmed. "The main thing is that you're better, everything else can be figured out after." Jack took his next turn, "Your go, Danny," he stated, looking at his friend, who was staring out of the window.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned again. "Did you hear me?"

Daniel turned to face his friend.

"Jack?" Daniel whispered.

"Yeah?" Jack answered, his heart missing a beat as he took in the worried look on the younger man's face.

"Daniel, what?" He urged, placing is chess piece down.

"I-I-I, I can't feel my fingers." Daniel stammered, holding his hands up.

"What?" Jack repeated, his heart now in his mouth.

"Th-hey're completely numb." Daniel started shaking.

Jack quickly made his way to Daniel's side, taking a calming breath.

"Okay, what else?" he asked placing a comforting hand on the trembling man's knee.

"Um? Nothing," Daniel replied, starting at his hands, "just my hands." He nodded slowly.

Okay, good, that's good," Jack placated, "Daniel, look at me," he urged, shaking his leg gently.

Daniel looked down at his friend, his eyes wide open, showing how scared he was.

"Hey, this," Jack indicated towards Daniel's hands, "this," he repeated, "could be anything." He nodded and smiled. "Any one of the herbs in that batch could cause this, it's not necessarily the arsenic… right?"

Daniel took a shuddering breath.

"Yeah, Jack," he agreed, staring back at his hands, and then looking back at the older man again. "You're probably right," he reassured. This time it was Jack's concerned face that worried him. He took another cleansing breath and straightened in the armchair and smiled. "Nothing's changed," he stated with more confidence than he was truly feeling.

"Nothing," Jack agreed.

"We carry on."

"Yes, Daniel, we carry on."

"Maybe not chess though," Daniel nodded at the board, a slow smile forming, "don't think I could, um? Handle the pieces with these," he waved his hands in the air, "and I don't think I'll live it down back at base if you beat me for a third time." Now he was openly smiling.

Jack shook his head.

"You've always got excuse, Danny," he teased, smiling and shaking his head. "It's always the same old story. You're getting a reputation for your 'accidental' knocking of the board when you are losing, Daniel Jackson." Jack joked.

"Everyone knows, Danny, it's well known round the base."

Daniel giggled. "Think you'll find, Jack, that they don't call you 'Tipper O'Neill' for no reason," he teased back.

"That's it, turn it round on me, Danny boy," Jack retorted, his heart lightening at the familiar banter, "I know your dirty secret, you think I'm fooled by your 'genius'? Pah!"

Both men were now giggling, the atmosphere much lighter.

Jack sat down in the second armchair that they had ordered prior to their chess game.

"So? Now what?" he inquired. "You wanna read?"

Daniel shook his head sadly and held his hands up.

"Ah, got ya." Jack nodded, conceding it would be impossible for Daniel to hold a book with no feelings in his hands.

"How about…" Jack crossed the room and retrieved Daniel's book, "I read to you," he stated, taking his seat once more. Daniel nodded.

"Be nice," he agreed leaning back in his chair. Jack opened the book.

"The sun was beginning to rise over the Nile," Jack began.

Daniel closed his eyes and let his friend's voice wash over him, losing himself in the story.

Xxx

Daniel sat in his armchair watching the suns' rise over the hills, the suns' rays were in battle with the purple rays of the moon's which still remained low on the horizon, the colors fanned out across the green landscape. It looked absolutely beautiful, breathtaking in fact. Daniel looked longingly at the sky, aching to go home. He turned and looked at Jack who was snoring lightly in his chair, the book he had been reading now lying half opened in his lax hands. Daniel sighed, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He knew he should wake Jack. Daniel knew the symptoms of Arsenic poisoning very well, he knew the numb hands, throbbing head, and burning sensation in his stomach were the first signs.

He hadn't wanted to tell Jack at the time, his friend had been so upbeat and confident, and he hadn't wanted to burst his bubble. Daniel had hoped against all hope that the effects were going to be mild, and that he had only been given a minute dose but his stomach was now burning so painfully that tear's were tracking down his cheeks. He scrubbed them away with his numb hands, turned his head, and stifled a groan into the material of the chair. He then drew his legs into his stomach in attempt to contain the fire that had hold of his stomach and bowel. He looked at Jack again, in two minds. Half of him wanted his friend to 'hold his hand' through the next few hours but the other half of him did not want anyone to watch him go through what he knew was going to happen next.

He curled up tighter, both arms wrapped round his stomach, he then realized he was still dressed in his 'Sunday best.' Jack had insisted they dressed up for the gourmet meal and had ordered tuxedos for them both.

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Scrubs," he ordered.

His black suit immediately disappeared to be replaced by white clinical hospital standard scrubs.

He tightened his arms around his stomach as the burning increased, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay like this much longer. He wouldn't be able to do this on his own, he knew that.

"Jack?" he called and then groaned, "Jack, please," he urged, rocking backwards and forwards, the pain was now excruciating.

Jack was awake in an instant. He sat forward, his gaze darting around the room until it settled on Daniel; heart sinking when he realized what state his friend was in. Dressed in hospital scrubs, scrunched up in his chair, trembling and rocking, Daniel was a mess.

"Ah shit, Daniel."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, god, make them stop this!" Daniel cried again. "Oh god, please!" he begged.

He was now climbing the wall in agony, literally. Jack had managed to get him into bed after an hour long stint at the latrine. The arsenic had caused havoc to his digestive track and it had taken ages to make the short walk from the bathroom to the bed as Daniel felt so faint when upright.

Jack had tried to make him comfortable in bed. He had tried everything - buddy hugging, rocking, massage – but nothing helped. Daniel had literally rolled out of bed, trying to smother the abdominal pain and no amount of help from Jack had been able to get him back in bed. He was now writhing on the floor while Jack sat helplessly in the chair. All he could do was move the furniture to the edges of the room to prevent Daniel from injuring himself as the pain in his stomach kept him constantly seeking a comfortable position.

"Jack please?" Daniel pleaded, "make them stop this." He crawled to the wall and tried to pull himself upright, bent double and trembling violently, his scrubs were plastered to his body with sweat. Daniel started to bang his head on the wall, over and over again.

Jack moved to his side and rubbed the stricken man's sweaty back.

"Please, Daniel, don't do that," he begged.

Daniel shook his head and continued to hit his head, arms still wrapped tightly round his stomach.

"Take. The. Pain. Away." His words were punctuated by the blows to his head.

"Danny, please!" Jack tried to pry him away from the wall and into his arms but Daniel fought him all the way until, suddenly, his whole body started to lurch.

"Gonna be…"

"Bowl!" Jack ordered, just in time as Daniel projectile vomited.

Xxx

"Bowl," Jack tiredly ordered again. He now held Daniel in his arms, both of them sitting on the floor. Daniel had now been vomiting nearly non-stop for over half an hour, and he was absolutely exhausted, trembling, and weak. Jack had one hand on Daniel's forehead as the sick man continued to vomit, his hand being the only thing stopping Daniel from taking a head long dive into his own mess. He had started to vomit blood a couple of minutes ago, and was soaked in urine as he had now lost control of his bladder, too weak to even crawl to the bathroom. Jack was too tired to carry him anymore and waited until Daniel finished with his current bout of vomiting before he ordered some new clean scrubs.

Daniel was now bent over double in Jack's arms, which held him round his waist, his forehead resting on the floor. Jack's back hurt like a son of a bitch in the position but he sighed with relief that Daniel seem comfortable. He rested his own head against Daniel's back and allowed a few tears to fall as a feeling of utter despair washed over him. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a being enter the room.

Jack lifted his head and sniffed.

"Is that it? Is it all over," he asked, reaching a hand up to scrub at eyes.

"Well, come on then! Do your stuff," he spat. "He's done, he's had enough."

Another being entered the room.

"Ah, glad you could join us," Jack stated, sarcastically. "The more the merrier hey, Danny?" Je jiggled Daniel but he remained limp in his arms. "Not sure he's still alive after that," Jack continued in the same sarcastic tone, "can ya see from where you are?" he asked as another five beings entered.

Daniel's body was then transported back on to the bed while Jack remained on the floor, head leaning against the wall, and eyes closed.

"Get on with it," he muttered sourly, "do your thing, cure him again! Put him back on his feet so ya can knock him down again, you're pretty damn good at that. Oh, and don't worry about me, I'll be with him every step of the way. We'll go through this little act as many times as you want, even if it takes for ever, we can do that, me and my Danny." He opened his eyes and watched as the beings started their spinning. He looked at Daniel, he was dying, Jack was sure of it.

The beings discarded their gowns and spun around and around, each taking it in turn to swoop in and massage Daniel's abdomen. Their motion was making Jack dizzy. They were spinning faster and faster, their actions more and more frantic. And Daniel? Daniel just lay there, totally naked, his head to one side and his mouth open.

Suddenly the beings ceased their actions, turned to Jack, bowed and retreated to the shadows.

Jack scrambled to his feet, using the wall as leverage.

"Is that it?" he cried. "He's dying, look at him." He indicated Daniel who had not moved an inch.

"What? Are you giving up! You can't fucking well do that."

He rushed to Daniel, pressed his hand to Daniel's neck – no pulse. He bent down to listen to Daniel's breathing – he wasn't.

"Do not do this, Daniel," he spat. He straddled Daniel's prone body, thumped the middle of his chest as hard as he could. He then tipped Daniel's neck back and started CPR.

"Do. Not. Do. This," he ordered after each rescue breath.

"Do. Not. Do. This," he ordered after each compression.

"O'Neill!"

The call of his name halted his frantic movements. He looked up and suddenly realized they were not in the room anymore. They were surrounded by grey walls and blipping machinery, he turned to look behind him and then returned to saving Daniel's life.

In between compressions he greeted his 'knight in shining armour.'

"Took. Your. Time. Thor. Old. Buddy." He scrambled around to the top of the bed in readiness to continue the rescue breathing, he looked up.

"Get your skinny little ass over here and save Daniel Jackson's life," he ordered, smiled, and added, "please."

Xxx

"Daniel Jackson will remain in statis until our scientists have prepared the correct antidote," Thor bowed.

Jack rested his hand on the statis pod that Daniel now lay peacefully asleep in. Thor had worked his magic, revived the scientist, and had transported the book of antidotes to the lab on the _Daniel Jackson_.

"He gonna be okay?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off his friend.

"He will be fine, O'Neill," Thor assured. "I have cured him from the effects of the drugs administered, we will lower the levels of sedation when we have word from the lab but, unfortunately, Daniel Jackson will still be suffering from the symbiote poisoning."

Jack looked up and interrupted.

"So, that's what it was?" he asked.

"I am afraid so, O'Neill," Thor answered with a bow. "I'm afraid it was Loki's doing. His creations were ultimately programmed by the Goa'uld to produce an antidote for the poison Daniel Jackson was experimented on.

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"I trust the Asgard will deal with the whole situation?"

"You can be assured of that, O'Neill," Thor stated with a curt bow. "Now, may I suggest you rest while Daniel Jackson sleeps? You may use the chamber next to Doctor Jackson. I must hasten to the lab and supervise." Thor backed out of the room, indicating to the gurney next to Daniel's pod.

Jack nodded in agreement, toed his boots off, and gratefully lowered his exhausted body on to the bed. He turned onto his side and watched his friend sleep.

"Too close, Danny, way too close," he muttered, closed his eyes, and was soon fast a sleep, hurtling through space on an alien ship with Daniel at his side… only just though.

Xxx

EPILOGUE

"Hey, sleeping beauty got ya a pressie."

Jack wafted a Styrofoam cup of Daniel's favourite coffee under the slumbering man's nose.

"Wakey, wakey," he urged, "come on, wake up and smell the coffee!"

Jack smiled as Daniel wrinkled his nose and sniffed.

"Colombian?" Daniel asked, eyes still closed.

"Of course," Jack replied.

"Give." Daniel went to reach for the cup, Jack pulled it away.

"Open your eyes first," he ordered.

Daniel sighed, opened his eyes and scooted up right.

Jack gave him the coffee. "That's better." He smiled and pulled up a chair.

Daniel took a sip of coffee, smacked his lips and sighed contentedly. "God bless you, Jack O'Neill." He grinned.

"Thought you deserved a treat," Jack replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Think you're right," Daniel agreed, taking another sip.

Jack watched him with a smile on his face. "Is it good?" he asked.

Daniel nodded vigorously "It's good," he confirmed, returning the smile.

Jack picked up Daniel's discarded book and started flicking through it.

"So, how you feeling?" he asked, glancing at his friend who had his eyes shut once more.

"Tired but good," Daniel commented, nodding his head and smiling. He opened his eyes once more and looked at Jack. "I take it we are home," he said, his free hand indicating the infirmary bedding.

"Yup." Jack confirmed with a nod.

"How long?" Daniel asked. The last thing he could remember was Thor injecting the antidote. He had vague memories of Janet waking him and asking him questions, Sam and Teal'c dropping by – the cookies sitting on the chair next to the bed had been a give away - but everything else was a bit murky.

Jack placed the book on the bedside cabinet, turned and gave Daniel his full attention. "Well, took us twelve hours to return to Earth via the good ole Daniel Jackson." He smiled. "Thor beamed us down when we got in range, you were out of it the whole time and have been sleeping now for," he checked his watch, "eighteen hours." He shrugged.

"Wow," Daniel commented with amazement, "seems like I lost a day, or two." He smiled sadly.

"Your body needed the rest," Jack told him, smiling equally as sadly.

Daniel straightened up a bit. "So," he began, "the antidote worked."

"Yup." Jack nodded.

"I'm cured?"

"Yup."

"I'm not gonna get sick again?"

"Nope."

"Good, that's good." Daniel nodded slowly. "So – what actually happened?" he asked, putting his coffee down.

Jack sighed. "Long story short you were used as a guinea pig."

"Oh?"

"From what I can gather from Carter and Teal'c…"

" God - are they okay?" Daniel asked urgently, "I remember them coming by earlier "and they looked okay. How did they get back?"

"Apparently Carter was beamed back to the forest where Teal'c was being held, some sort of force field, I don't know the full story as we haven't debriefed properly. I think they just asked to be let go and they were. You know how obliging our hosts were," Jack said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, very obliging," Daniel sarcastically replied and carried on. "So, they contacted Thor and he came and rescued us?"

"Actually, they contacted Jacob, who contacted the Tokra, who contacted Thor, yadda, yadda…"Jack gestured. "Turns out the Tokra and the Asgard are the guilty parties in our little adventure."

"How so?" Daniel asked, leaning forward a little more.

"Turns out Loki's little experiments produced our kidnappers," Jack replied.

"Oh," Daniel commented, leaning back against his pillows with a sigh, "I'm not gonna like this, am I?" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, he made them wrong. God, that Asgard was a shit scientist," Jack observed slowly shaking his head, "and to cover his mess, he abandoned his creations in a cloaked Asgard ship that he manage to 'magic away' right under Thor's nose. I swear that little grey fellow went bright red when he realized what Loki had done, Daniel," Jack said with a shrug then continued. "Years later, after being handed a sample of the symbiote poison by a renegade Tokra, the Gou'ald stumbled across said ship, realized that the beings were super, super intelligent, scientifically, and programmed them to believe that their sole purpose in life was to come up with an antidote."

"And that's what they've been doing ever since?" Daniel queried and Jack nodded.

"Kinda think the Gou'ald forgot about them a long time ago. The beings had used Asgard technology to create a smokescreen, and an illusion of a perfect world, to tempt visitors. They then picked off the Jaffa that turned up, injected them with the poison then beamed them up to the ship, again creating surroundings that the victim was familiar with by the means of mind reading. They then experimented with as many drug combinations as they could think of, reviving the Jaffa over and over, and then using another combination. When they ran out of ideas the Gou'ald discovered that book in a Tokra lab and they believed it contained the cure. Problem was, you were right, it was written in Latin and neither the Gou'ald nor the beings understood a word. They must have thought they had hit the jackpot when you turned up."

"Because I jumped in front of Teal'c, I received the poison instead," Daniel mused, closing his eyes as a fresh wave of exhaustion washed over him.

"Yup, and, I haven't forgotten that were are gonna have a little chat about your actions a little later," Jack scolded.

"Mmm," Daniel replied drowsily. "So Thor came and beamed us outta there?" he questioned, slinking down in bed once more.

"Correct, he came, beamed, put you in stasis as you were breathing your last, his scientific guys translated the book, came up with the proper antidote, which contained cane sugar, would you believe? That would have been a bit easier, hey?"

Daniel turned onto his side. "Umm," he replied, barely awake.

Jack smiled and gently patted his friend's leg.

"I'll let you get some sleep, Danny," he said, standing. "Main thing is Thor cured you and you're gonna be fine, just fine."

"Colonel?"

Jack turned to see Janet standing at his side, empty coffee cup in hand.

"Hey, Doc," he said sheepishly.

"I do hope this was decaf," she scolded, "and why was I not sent for when my patient was awake?"

"Still awake," Daniel muttered drowsily, giving Janet a slight wave.

Jack cleared his throat and started to back out of the cubicle.

"See, Doc – still awake." He squeezed Daniel's blanket-covered foot on his way past the bottom of the bed.

"Catch ya later, Danny," he said.

"'Kay," Daniel replied. "Oh, and Jack?" He turned his head slightly so he could see the retreating Colonel.

"Yeah?" Jack replied.

"Thank you. For everything," Daniel said sincerely.

"No probs, Danny, like you said, you'd do it for me – and you have. Reckon we're even now." Jack smiled.

Daniel nodded. "Reckon we are," he agreed and Jack gave him a two-fingered salute before he left the room.

Daniel turned his head back to his sleeping position.

Janet took his arm and attached a tourniquet around the top, then pressed on the middle of his forearm. "Good, that's a good vein," she mumbled to herself and then spoke to her patient. "Right, Daniel, I'm just going to take some blood for the laboratory," she told him, reaching for her equipment.

"I spy, syringe," Daniel muttered drowsily.

"Sorry, what was that?" Janet asked as she proceeded to draw some blood. When Daniel didn't even flinch, she looked and was not surprised to find him fast asleep. She put the filled vials back on the tray, undid the tourniquet and snapped off her gloves. She then lowered Daniel's bed, dimmed his lights and straightened his covers. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Well," she whispered. "I spy a very tired young man." She smiled and planted a kiss on Daniel's cheek. "Welcome home, Daniel."

She turned and pulled the curtains round his bed to let him sleep and recover in peace. She picked up the syringe off the tray. "Oh. I see. I spy," she stated and made a mental note to asked the Colonel the significance of the comment. She was sure there were some amazing tales to be told about the last few days…

THE END

There you go, hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!

Right, I'm off to find inspiration to end this bloody writers block!

x


End file.
